


God's punishment

by The_Last_of_Me2



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Chemotherapy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Hospital, M/M, Recovery, Romance, Tragedy, treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_of_Me2/pseuds/The_Last_of_Me2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only god knows why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. God's punishment

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

Why….

Why it had to end this way?, Was it a punishment from god? Was it a punishment for both of them or only the older man? He was a man who never knew anything about emotions, Feelings, How to care for someone, How to put someone's interests before his, How to love, How he's willing to give up his life for this person. Only god will know the answer for this question.

Opening his eyes slowly, Akihito was sleeping on his stomach. Damn his body was aching everywhere, Can't even move a muscle. Was he getting a cold or that bastard was the reason for this again. The sheets warmth next to him were long gone so as Asami. Suddenly smiling, Akihito somehow remembered or maybe it was just a dream when Asami kissed his forehead. The older man rarely showed any emotion in front of the boy guess only during their night activities. But Akihito knew, He knew Asami cared, Asami really cared for the young man. They were really happy.

It was already 10 am, Akihito barely got out from the bed and headed for the bathroom, Taking a shower to refresh himself. He decided not to go to work, Again!. God he felt pain everywhere in his body every time he moves, It's been four days now and can't even go to work.

' I guess I'm getting a bad cold, Even though i can't let this go on!, I'll lose my job like that, Fucking bastard!'

Akihito thought, He's sure gonna talk with Asami today, He can't even go to work. Even if he did, He won't be able to take any kind of scoops if he wanted to, His body won't allow him.

'Aah!… I can't even know if it's from a damn cold or because of the fucking bastard!'

Getting out refreshed from the hot bath, A towel around his waist covering his lower half completely, It was one of Asami's towels. It felt so nice on his skin, Comforting him, It was so smooth. After getting dressed, Akihito got out of the room and headed for the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Small cheese sandwich and glass of milk, Not much of an appetite today Akihito thought. Turned on the TV, Playing with the channels trying to find anything interesting to watch, Surprised by a sneeze and hearing his phone ringing.

'Damn!'

Reaching for the phone on the table in front of him to read the caller's ID 'Kou' and pick it up.

"Heeeey Akiiii!, You won't believe this!"

"Oh my god Kou!, Calm down will ya? I don't want to lose my hearing here!"

"I can't!, Even you won't hold yourself when I tell you that I got three free tickets for a whole week in a 5 star hotel in OSAKAA!"

Hearing what Kou said, Akihito coughed almost chocking from the food he just got into his mouth.

"W..WHAT?!, How did you get them?!"

"I just won them no need to know, Takato is coming, We're leaving tomorrow morning at 7, Get ready!"

Nearly throwing his phone on the sofa, Akihito ran to his room despite the pain he's feeling and started packaging his stuff that early. He was really happy to hang out with his friends for a week and it was even for free. This was just his day.. Well I guess week.

After nearly 2 and half hours Akihito was fighting to close his traveling bag which took the rest of his power until it was closed and collapsing next to it. Seeing the clock which was now going to 1:47 pm, Already dressed just to put his shoes Akihito decided to give the yakuza a visit and tell him the news.

Walking in the streets, It was a really beautiful sunny day, Wind kissing your face and making you hair dance everywhere with sun rays making everything it touches glow. Akihito was thinking about a way so the yakuza let him enjoy his week having fun without putting in his mind one of Asami's men following them, Most importantly… Not having Asami fucking him tonight so he can walk tomorrow and the rest of the week. Lately the older man was like a hungry animal, He was never full. Attacking his pray anytime, Even sleeping.

Storming into the office without even talking to anyone, Asami's guards got used to this kind of action long time ago from Akihito.

"Got news for you Asami!"

Akihito said with a childish smile on his face, It was clearly showing how happy he was. Watching his Akihito walking towards him like that, Something really made him happy like that and of course, He was going to ask for something in return Asami thought.

"What's it Akihito?"

Asami said after moving his gaze from Akihito to the papers in front of him.

"Guess what Asami… Kou won free tickets to Osaka for a whole week! We're leaving tomorrow, I already packed"

Not hearing a word from the yakuza, He knew Asami was waiting for rest of the conversation

"I don't want any of your men following us there or even spy on us Asami, And i… I don't want any activities tonight.. So I can walk tomorrow"

Akihito said blushing and turning his gaze from Asami touching his cheek with his finger. A little smirk was drawn on Asami's face when he looked at Akihito again, He knew he would ask for something like that.

"And why would I do that my cute Akihito?"

Asami said looking at the blushing boy in front of him while Getting a smoke into his lips and letting into fill his lungs, Akihito stood there for a few minutes and started to talk.

"Well… After I come back… You can tied me to bed"

"I can do that Akihito, I don't need your permission"

Asami said standing from his seat and getting closer to Akihito with a playful smirk on his face until he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Akihito was looking down, His face even blushed than before.

"…. You can play with your toys"

Last word was a whisper but Asami's ears heard the word very clear and a little smile was on his face. He was lifting the boy's chin with his hand to look into these hazel eyes.

"Do you want this so much by surrendering like this to me?"

Asami said taking the boy's lips with his kissing them softly then pulling back to look into Akihito's eyes again.

"…. Yes"

Akihito said looking into Asami's eyes waiting for his answer, Trying to read his eyes but he never was able to read them.

"…..Sure Akihito"

Hearing these words, Akihito's eyes shot open.

"Really?!"

Akihito asked but Asami didn't answer him, He just kept looking into his eyes with a smirk on his face

"Promise me Asami!"

"Don't make me change my mind, My cute kitten"

A big smile on his young lovers face, Akihito gave Asami a quick kiss on his lips and got out of the office, Asami didn't pull him back, He always liked Akihito's reactions when he was that happy, He really loved that pure face.

Finally arriving in Osaka, Everything you find is amazingly beautiful no matter what, Akihito, Kou and Takato spent hours eating in a local restaurant which was giving a food competition. Everyone of them was eating like a monster and finishing every dish before the next one is ready to be served, The owner was really troubled standing next to them, Regretting every moment of his life because of three young men destroying his life. Couldn't take it anymore the owner lost his temper.

"YOU'RE DESTROYING MY WORK!... LEAVE!"

Not knowing how or can't remember how these guys got away from the place's owner running with a big knife behind them with red eyes looking at them. They were laughing making everyone walking in the street looking at them with a strange look. They were really enjoying their time despite that mad man.

Despite still being in pain, Akihito and his friends were really having a good time, going everywhere they want.

In the Third day morning, Akihito was really having a problem getting out from the bed but managed to get into the bathroom and take a quick shower.

"Damn it Aki!.. You look terrible!, What's wrong?"

Takato said seeing Akihito getting out from the shower with a towel around his waist.

"Just didn't get enough sleep Takato"

"Hurry up man!, We're leaving in 10 minutes"

"Yeah, Sure"

Akihito said entering his room to get dressed leaving Takato while Kou was getting closer to his friend.

"I haven't seen Akihito this tired before, He have been trying to hide it since we came here, You noticed?"

"Yeah!..., I think he's getting a really bad cold. The weather is not stable these days"

After 3 minutes, Kou couldn't take it anymore waiting for Akihito to get out.

"Come on Ak…."

Kou said entering the room without even knocking, He found Akihito lying on the floor seeing his back while still in his towel around his waist, His face on the other side.

"Takato!"

Kou screamed while running to Akihito for his aid.

Resting Akihito's head on his hand, Takato was already in the room rushing towards his friends.

"We need to get him into a hospital, He got a high fever"

Lifting his friend in his arms, Kou rushed out from the hotel room and to the elevator, Takato at the same time was getting some of Akihito's clothes to dress him. Getting into a taxi, They rushed into the hospital. Akihito got a lot of sweat all over his face and body also his breathing was short and fast.

Finally entering the ER, Takato screamed to get the workers attention

"MAN IN DANGER HERE!"

Nurses came out checking Akihito to find him nearly burning, Quickly they were leading the three of them into a room, They took Akihito fast and put him in a large water container. Moments later more nurses came with bags contain large pieces of ice and put them into the water. His temperature was almost 42, He was really in danger.

One of the nurses took Takato to speak with him and get information about Akihito. Nearly 2 hours later, Akihito was moved into a room with an IV in his arm but still applying and putting cold towel on his forehead. Everyone was sitting there tired and worried about their friend, They never saw him in that kinda of state before.

Breaking the room's silence, A nurse entered smiling and nodding a little for both Takato and Kou.

"Excuse me, I need your permission to do a blood test for Takaba-san, I need you signature here"

The nurse said looking at Takato and Kou while holding a file in her hand. Standing up from his chair, Takato only nodded for the nurse writing his name on the file giving her the permission. Right then she left the file on the bed's end getting closer to Akihito's side and taking a syringe from the cupboard next to the bed and started to draw blood from Akihito after finding a visible vein, Akihito was still a little pale because of what happened earlier.

While the nurse was leaving the room, Takato was getting back to his seat again, He stood up the whole time looking at the nurse and Akihito until she left, Right then he spoke.

"Aki have been tired since we came here…., I thought it was a cold, I'm don't know what to think.."

"..Me too"

Akihito didn't wake up until the next day, He was extremely tired that what everyone thought about. Opening his eyes slowly, It was early in the morning Takato was still sleeping but Kou was waking up at the same time.

Looking at the bed, Kou found Akihito opening his eyes slowly. Getting up from the chair, Kou got closer to the bed side and spoke.

"You okay Aki?... How are you feeling now?"

Turning his head to his left a little, Aki looked at Kou and blinked in confusion

"… What happened?!"

"You collapsed yesterday, You had a very high fever Aki. You're okay now, You just need to rest"

Kou said with a smile looking at Aki trying to rise his spirit. Akihito was trying to get up but he felt pain running through his whole body.

"..Hmm!..."

"Hold on…, I'll help you"

Trying to hold his screams coming out from his mouth, Kou was helping him to sit until Akihito sighed in relief.

"Thanks Kou"

Smiling to his friend, Kou hit Takato's head waking him up from sleep.

"Wake up you sleepy head!, Even Aki woke up before you!"

Hearing his friend's name, Takato's eyes shot open and jumped next to Akihito to check on him.

After talking for nearly 30 minutes telling their friend what happened yesterday and also Akihito apologizing for destroying their holiday and worrying them like that.

Moments later a nurse came in to check on him, Putting a new IV bag and checking his temperature again.

"You're getting better than yesterday Takaba-san, The fever is nearly gone by now. You'll be able to leave in a few hours if you wanted to"

"Thank you"

Akihito said smiling weakly to the nurse and finally relaxing after she left the room.

It was close to 10 minutes when everyone in the room heard a knock on the door followed by a doctor in his mid-thirties wearing glasses and walking in with a small smile on his face.

"Good morning, Sorry to interrupt. I'm doctor Shuya, Can I speak with Takaba-san for a few minutes, Please?"

The doctor said looking into everyone's eyes in the room, In return Kou and Takato looked at him in a suspicious look and quickly turned their gaze to Akihito.

"… They're my family, You can talk doctor, I won't hide anything from them"

Even sick, Akihito's fire was always there in his eyes and determination. Feeling that Akihito will be sticking to the words he just said the doctor came a little closer to Akihito's bed and spoke.

"As you know Takaba-san, You came here yesterday and you had a very high fever, And also we took blood from you under your friend's permission trying to find if you ate something bad or it was just a virus in the air these days. And the results just came out to my office moments ago.

Feeling severe eyes looking, Throwing arrows, Demanding him to cut this doctor's shit talk and get into the point, The doctor stayed calm for a bit and finally spoke And right then... Time just stopped.

To Be Continued

*A new story i guess!, Thanks for reading everyone and hope you liked this chapter so far, and please wait for the update next week I hope :P and sorry for any mistake^^*


	2. God's punishment

*First.. this is a MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH story, It's up there everyone!!! looks like you didn't see it XDD*

 

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

 

 

"…..Takaba-san… You got Acute Myeloid Leukemia"

 

What happened next… It was nothing. Everyone just stood there in their places. Of course Takato and Kou's eyes widened the moment they heard the word Leukemia, How was that even possible, This can't be happening, Specially not to Akihito both of them thought. But no, No one of them dared to talk, Blink or even look at Akihito.

In the other hand, Akihito didn't move his gaze from the doctor nor the fire in his eyes went away, It was still there with full power in his eyes. After a few second that felt like hours for both Takato and Kou and even the doctor but not Akihito, The doctor spoke again.

"Takaba-san we ca..."

 

"How long?"

 

"E.. Excuse me?!"

 

"You heard me well,.. How long?"

 

"Amm… High possibility from 3 to 4 months according to the test, But with the treatm.."

 

"I don't want a treatment"

 

Hearing these words, Both of Kou and Takato looked with shock at their friend.

 

"Thank you doctor, You may leave"

 

Akihito said to the doctor telling him to just leave the room, Also telling him not to even mention this treatment subject again or say another word… Just... leave.

 

Leaving the room and closing the door with a click, Takato burst into Akihito's face.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING AKIHITO?... I don't want a treatment!, THIS WILL HELP YOU GET BETTER!"

 

Kou didn't say anything, He just looked to the ground, Not believing anything, What just happened and what's going to happen from now on.

 

Akihito wasn't surprised, He expected this from one of his friends at least, He couldn't… He couldn't look into Takato's eyes at this moment, He won't be able to handle it, This kind of conversation he thought.

 

"Calm down Takato!, We're in a hospital for god's sake!"

 

"DON'T YOU SAY A DAMN THING KOU! YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS!?"

 

"It's my CHOICE Takato!"

 

Right then Akihito looked up into his friend's eyes, Takato didn't find any word to say, No word in the world would help him from what he saw. Severe hazel eyes burning with lava not even fire and also Tears… He saw Tears in his friend's eyes but they wouldn't fall on his face.

 

After this Takato eased his face expressions, Closing his eyes and looking to the ground, Staying calm for a second he spoke again lifting his head up again and looking to Akihito with determination.

 

"If this is your choice,…. I'm not staying and watch… Cause I already know how this gonna end"

 

Finishing, Takato turned around and left the room with a hard shut for the door nearly crashing it.

 

Seeing his friend leave, Akihito signed a little looking into his hands which rested on the blanket that was covering him.

 

Kou just stood there, Not saying a word and even breathing I guess. He knew nothing will make Akihito change his mind or even thinking about taking the treatment. He wanted to hug Akihito, But didn't want to be that kind of a friend. He knew Akihito would disappear if he saw the slightest pity in his Friend's eyes, Akihito never liked that.

 

"Hey Kou!... Get ready, We're leaving now. I'm challenging you in a food competition! And sure I'm wining!"

 

Akihito said With a big goofy smile on his face looking at his friend, Kou knew very well Akihito was acting all this, He was just trying to change the mood, He even thought Akihito must be in pain whether if it was physically or emotionally.

 

He really felt a tingling feeling behind his eyes, Everything inside him wanted to cry… It really did. He felt someone taking his heart from his chest and stabbing it several time with a knife.

 

"Hahaha…, You're definitely losing this time, Don't you think that I'll go easy on you cause you were in hospital!... Get yourself ready"

 

Kou said closing his eyes and forcing a laugh on his face, Try to be his usual self as before. Didn't want to cause Akihito any more pain than this.

 

Getting back to their hotel, Everyone was exhausted, Akihito didn't even had the appetite to eat a second plate who always finished at least 6 plates in 4 minutes, He didn't feel well after the first one, Kou knew why, But never spoke.

 

Seeing Takato's belongs were gone, They knew he left and went back to Tokyo. Neither Kou or Akihito spoke when they knew this, They just went to bed from the exhaustion.

 

The following day, Akihito told Kou that He wanted to go back home, He just couldn't stay here anymore without Takato. Sure Akihito did feel sorry for Takato leaving like this but the truth, He wasn't feeling good most of the time and hated to be like this.

 

He just wanted to be alone.

 

All the way back home, Akihito didn't stop thinking about one thing, One thing only. What was going to happen from now. He can't tell Asami anything, Was he really going to leave him, How Asami will react if he told him what happened, He was sure that the older man would buy every medication that might save Akihito's life even if it was 0.01% hope promise. He'll spend everything he got to save his boy's life...., Would he?

 

Both of them will suffer, And Asami's way will change in treating Akihito. He would be gentle, Caring And a big possibility staying at home to serve and stay close to help Akihito in nearly everything, But no Akihito won't be able to handle anything of this. He doesn't want the older man to change, He loved him the way he is. Yes he never said that but Akihito did.

 

Arriving home, Akihito was completely drained. He just wanna throw himself on bed and let everything go away. He entered the penthouse at noon, Around 4 pm. Getting off his shoes and entering the room with his bag in his hand, The moment he entered, The bag was dropped on the floor and finally Akihito throwing himself on the bed and falling into sleep in just a blink of an eye.

 

He was in pain now most of the time, He didn't even talk to that doctor if he should take any painkillers in the meantime that might help him get off this pain.

 

Opening his eyes slowly, Aki was feeling really refreshed in an surprising way, Like he just took a warm shower. Finally noticing, Akihito wasn't in his own room or his own bed anymore, He was lying down on the bed in the major bedroom. And he was completely naked.

 

'That pervert bastard!!' 

 

Akihito was nearly dead for the world that Asami did all of this to the boy without even noticing or feeling anything.

 

It was close to 2 am now, Aki slept nearly 12 hours straight. Noticing the Light that was coming from the bathroom and the shower sound, The bastard was showering, A little early than usual.

 

Akihito just stayed in bed until Asami got out with a towel around his lower half with drops of water on his glamorous muscular chest and abdomen showing how perfect the older man is and a small towel drying his hair.

 

"You're back early"

 

Asami said looking at his boy with a missing look on his face to the younger man that disappeared in no time.

 

Akihito had already thought about an excuse for his early return on his way back. He thought about telling Asami that Takato's father got sick suddenly and had to return immediately to be with him. He knew Asami would investigate about this if he told him anything like a fight with someone or anything else. He thought that this idea would be more acceptable, He never knew anything about Akihito's friends or their families.

 

"Takato's father fell sick suddenly and He had to leave to be with him, Me and Kou felt sorry for what happened and agreed to return after he left"

"Is that so?"

 

Asami said with a smirk on his face getting closer to Akihito

 

"Hold it right there!, Don't change the subject!!, What the hell did you do while I was asleep? Did you damn shower me?"

 

"You didn't protest, And it's not the first time kitten"

 

Akihito blushed here from what the older man said, But quickly he was distracted from what happened next.

 

Asami dropped the towel that was in his hand on the ground along with the towel around his waist and was getting closer to Akihito like an animal gonna jump on its prey with lustful eyes filled with the desire to eat.

 

Aki couldn't hide the fearful look that was on his face and holding to the sheest as if it was his life.

 

"W.. What are you doing?"

 

"Did you forget our agreement?!..... And don't you ever change the subject again!"

 

Asami said with a devilish look on his face and without noticing, Asami was on top of Akihito holding his hands above his head.

 

"Tomorrow.. Tomorrow!"

 

"There's no turning back now!"

 

Asami said whispering into Aki's ear and then licking his earlobe after it to send shivers down his spine with a moan from his lips.

 

Akihito woke up the next day at noon, It was close to 2 pm. And every bone and muscle felt like hell and it wouldn't move under his command.

 

The older man kept playing with his Akihito over 5 hours along with his toys and putting the boy's body in positions the boy himself was amazed to find himself doing them. Thank god he got some flexibility in his body or nearly every bone in there must be broken right now.

 

After a long struggle, Akihito finally got off bed and headed for the shower. After being fully dressed, Aki was ready to leave.

 

He knew what was his first destination, Not Asami or his work, It was the Pharmacy really. He had to get painkillers and a lot of them maybe, He'll be feeling a lot of pain from now on he thought.

 

After a 5 minute walk, Aki was going to enter the Pharmacy but he changed his mind quickly and walked away. He was blinded there for a moment, He didn't think about Asami's men watching him, And if they did see him going in there and telling Asami that, He'll be finding out everything. That man really got the power to read his kitten when lying to him.

 

Akihito was really in pain and needed something to calm this pain down. Getting out his phone, Aki started to write a message to Kou. Telling him to buy some painkillers from a Pharmacy and to meet him in the city park and keep the medication hidden.

 

After 35 minutes Kou showed up with a fake smile on his face when he saw Akihito sitting there under a tree looking at him. The young man couldn't hold his tears when he got the message from his friend. He knew the reason for this ask but wouldn't mention anything about it. He knew pretty well Akihito was trying to hide everything from Asami, But he'll find out soon or later.

 

"Sorry I'm late!, Traffic was a mess!"

 

"It's fine Kou"

 

Akihito said getting up to greet his friend. After walking for a while, They entered a ramen restaurant and asked to enter the bathroom. Once they entered Aki took the medication from Kou and swallowed 2 capsules. Then he rested his hands on the sink hoping the medication takes its effect fast.

 

"How long do you think this will last Akihito?"

 

"About maybe a couple of hours three tops"

 

"… I didn't mean that Aki"

 

Kou said while looking to the ground and then turned his gaze to look at Akihito's reflection in the mirror. Both of them looked at each other with a hard look.

 

"Don't start this Kou"

 

"If you think I'll be able to handle this for a long time… You're wrong Aki,…. I'm your friend yes, I've been there always for you, But in this…. I won't just stay still and watch my friend… Die"

 

"…. I won't change my choice Kou... Not for you or Takato… Not for anyone. You know that very well.... You know where to find me"

 

Akihito said to Kou and finally leaving him in the bathroom and walked away alone.

 

To Be Continued

 

*Here's the new chapter everyone!, Hope you liked it and please tell me what you think. And as for next week, I don't know if I'll be updating or not but a great possibility I won't cause I got important exams next week both written and practical. Wish you luck all and sorry for any mistakes :P*


	3. God's Punishment

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

 

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake* 

 

 

Walking away alone, Akihito was desperate in his heart from everything. His life is going to end, Yes it was going to end and die someday, He knew that and Everyone would someday, It was the circle of life. But Akihito never expected that to happen so soon leaving the one he loves the most behind. For him, He still hadn't started his life with the older man. There were many things he still wanted to experience with Asami.

 

Feeling a sting behind his eyes, Aki just stood there trying to hold himself and to ignore the aching feeling in his heart. Suddenly, He heard someone calling his name to disturbed his thoughts. Turning back, Akihito saw Kou running through the crowd, Running towards him and waving.

 

Finally resting and his breathing is back to normal again, Kou spoke.

 

"… I'm sorry Aki,…. I hurt you.… I failed you as a friend, A friend who knew you since we were little kids, I should've been there for you,… It was just…. It was only a bad moment for me Aki,….. I respect you decision. I'll always be there for you."

 

Hearing his friend say that, Akihito wanted to scream in his friend's chest and cry,He wanted to get that weight off his chest.

 

Smiling to his friend, Aki rested his arm around Kou's shoulder and they started walking away together.

 

At the same time, The most dangerous Yakuza in Tokyo was sitting in his office, Resting on his leather chair and looking with icy cold eyes to the papers in front of him.

 

A new player showed up in the field, A new amateur to say. Some kinda of a fool wanted to show up his pathetic power and to fulfill his childish dream by fucking up with the wrong man.

 

The latest weapons trade was a failure because of him. Someone dared to leak the trade location to that shit man, Of course who was responsible got his reward from the big man personally. Asami never mentioned anything about this to Akihito, He never said anything about his work to the young photographer any way, But this guy was really getting on his nerves lately since Akihito was in Osaka with his friends, And his attempts to find his base was a failure, But he'll get him this time.

 

Distracted from his thoughts, Asami heard a knock on the door.

 

"Enter"

 

Said coldly, Kirishima entered the office and bowed to Asami

 

"The extra guards for Akihito, Are they in place?"

 

Asami said still looking to the papers in front of him.

 

"Yes Asami-sama, They're already guarding him from early today"

 

"Keep your eyes open, And keep searching for this guy"

 

"Yes, Asami-sama"

 

Asami did worry about Akihito lately because of the recent events. He's always targeted because of Asami, He was his weakness, Asami knew that pretty well, But he won't be able to live without Akihito. He hated emotions, Hated to feel weak, But when it comes to his Akihito, He was a different man, Able to be himself to the young photographer.

 

"By the way Kirishima, The tracking device worked?"

 

"Yes, Asami-sama. After you planted the device, We're able to track Takaba-san now anywhere"

 

"Keep me informed and that's all"

 

Bowing to his boss, Kirishima left the office and Asami continued his work.

 

 

"Did you hear anything from Takato?"

 

"No…, Not a word. I tried to call him several times, But he never picked up"

 

Silence… It was there for the rest of the walk until Kou broke the silence.

 

"Hey Aki.., Is that guy following us one of Asami's men?, He have been following us for a while now"

 

Akihito was surprised from what he heard, No one of Asami's men would show himself to the boy and letting him know he's being watched or followed.

 

"Run Kou!"

 

Akihito said without looking back. Deep inside him he felt something was wrong, He just wanted to get out of here. Running along with his friend and trying to get away from the crowd, Kou looked back to find the man following them was running as well.

 

"Damn it Akihito!, He's following us!"

 

'Hell!!, They only want me!'

 

Akihito thought and wanted to find a way to get Kou away from this. Quickly, Akihito pushed Kou hard to fall on one from the crowd in the street, and then he ran faster than before and entered a small alley.

 

'Where are these men when you need them!'

 

For the first time in a while, Akihito wished Asami's men just to pump up from the ground and help him.

 

Still running, Akihito looked back to find two men behind him now

 

'Shit!'

 

Entering an alley after an alley, It was like a maze for Akihito. He would be lucky if he got away from these men and got out from the freaking maze.

 

Akihito's hope to run away and escape from these men shattered when he saw a fence in front of him blocking his way.

 

'Fuck!'

 

Not losing hope yet, Aki tried to climb the fence. Just before getting to the other side, A hand caught his leg and tried to pull him down. With Akihito's other leg he kicked the man in his face and made him fall on the ground, But the other guy's hand got him again from his leg and pulled Akihito to make him fall and hit the ground really hard.

 

Feeling pain all over his body, Akihito tried to get up quickly and run again just to find the man he hit in the face with blood coming out from his nose standing above him and pinning his hands to the ground.

 

"Let me GO you sick bastard!"

 

Aki said fighting the man above him and trying to get his hands free

 

"Hurry"

 

The bleeding man spoke to his partner and quickly his other partner got out a piece of white cloth and put some kind of an anesthetic in it from a small bottle.

 

Seeing this, Akihito started to struggle more in the man's grip.

 

"HEEEl..hmm…"

 

Before shouting for help, The piece of cloth covered Aki's mouth and nose. Few seconds later, Akihito's struggle started to ease down and his eyes started to get tired.

 

"Sweet dreams my friend!"

 

The man who was holding him spoke, And finally everything around him went black.

 

To Be Continued

 

 

*Sorry for the short update everyone!! Exams are taking my life and this week also and the week aftergonna be like this!! :( Exams.. Exams!!. Thanks for reading minna and sorry for anymistake*


	4. God's punishment

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

 

 

Bursting through the door without a knock, Kirishima entered the office holding a phone close to his ear.

 

"Asami-sama!, Takaba-san is being kidnapped!, The guards a…"

 

Not completing his sentence, Kirishima heard gun shots from the other side of the phone

 

"Moji!, What's happening!?"

 

Before noticing what just happened, The phone was already in Asami's hand and listening to the guard

 

"We're taking heavy fire here, Sir. We cannot return them! We might hit Takaba-san. They're entering a van and more men are shooting at us from it!"

 

"Do not follow them, It's too dangerous. Return here right now and report"

 

Asami said holding himself from the current situation. How dare they! How dare HE!. This moron fuck playing with him. Does he think himself being able to even take the older man down, He was damn wrong.

 

"Track Akihito's signal right now and FUCKING FAST!"

 

Asami said, Nearly crushing the phone in his hand but only making a crack sound come from it.

 

"Yes, Asami-sama!"

 

'Those fuckers!'

 

 

"We got him Najo-sama, We're on our way back now"

 

"Job well done, Come back as fast as you can"

 

'This Asami will be under my power as long as I got his little toy with me!'

 

 

After nearly 30 minutes, Kirishima was Entering the office, Ad he had a little worried look on his face

 

"A..Asami-sama, I'm afraid the tracking might take some time. There's an electrical problem at the moment with one of our satellite plates. We are able to know the area he's in right now, But we can't find the exact location at the moment."

 

A very angry look on Asami's face told Kirishima to fix the damn problem right now or there will be unhappy consequences for this action.

 

"We're fixing the problem right now Asami-sama. Takaba-san's signal show's that he's at the city's east borders, I already sent two group on men to check there and inform of anything unusual"

"Report every 30 minutes"

 

"Yes, Asami-sama"

 

Slowly opening his eyes, Akihito felt a little headache and dizziness in his head. Everything was spinning around him that made Akihito close his eyes again and groan in pain that he suddenly felt when he tried to moved, That hit he got when he fell on his back from the fence was damn hard.

 

Remembering what happened earlier, Akihito had completely forgot everything about it. Opening his eyes again in shock with getting up and looking around, Akihito found himself in a glass box that was strangely designed.

 

The glass box got only two big openings at the bottom that connected with tubes from outside that were also connected to some kind of a big container, but there was no lock or anything else. Nothing but a small electric keyboard outside the glass.

 

"Heeey! Get me outta here! Hey you assholes! Let me out!"

 

Akihito screamed through the glass and was hitting it with his fists really hard.

 

A few second later, A body guard came through a door with a man that looked in his mid-forties.

 

"Hey! Get me out!, Who are you?, And what do you want from me!?"

 

"No no Takaba-kun, I'm the one who asks questions in this place!"

 

"Do you think I'm dumb!, I'm sure you're one of those fuckers who seek power and you using me as a bait to get to Asami!"

 

"Very clever Takaba-kun!"

 

That Najo guy said crossing his arms in front of his chest with an evil smile on his face

 

"I'm afraid I'll disappoint you!, you're wrong for using me! Asami doesn't care about me, I'm just a fucking pet!"

 

"And why would the great Asami Ryuichi save a fucking pet like you all the way from Hong Kong, Huh? You're just the perfect chance"

 

Najo said while leaving Akihito and going to the door along with his guard just to stop before the final step of getting out and give Akihito an arrogant look

"Enjoy your stay Takaba-kun"

 

"Get back here you moron!"

 

Akihito screamed through the glass and kicked it hard with his legs hoping it would break and for him to get out of here.

 

'Damn it!, I hope Kou got away'

 

Speaking of Kou, He managed to get away from these men who were following Akihito, He wanted to follow them and help his friend But when he saw Asami's men following them a few seconds later with guns in their hands, He knew he would be a burden, These guys were playing with heavy fire. Compared to them he was nothing but a collateral damage. He just hoped for his friend to be safe.

 

Back to Asami's office, He nerves were on the edge. This fuck got too far taking Akihito from him. He won't see tomorrow's sun coming, Death will be visiting him very soon.

 

Hearing his phone ringing, Asami picked it up

 

"Asami"

 

"If you want to see your toy, Come tonight at warehouse number 37 at the city's east border, South area, At 9. Don't be late"

 

That's all what was told, After hearing the hanging up click, Asami nearly crushed the telephone handset while putting it back. They were giving him orders now, They think they can provoke him and he'll listen and obey.

 

For the time being, Asami will just go on with this fucked up game until his Akihito comes back in his hands once again. And he himself will write down this Najo's last moments with his own hands.

 

Looking at his watch, Asami got only 2 and half hours left until the time they gave him to meet them. Nearly enough time to get his men ready and start the ride to their location.

 

Hearing a knock on the door, Asami turned his gaze to the door. It was Kirishima entering and closing the door quickly.

 

"Asami-sama, We found Takaba-san's location. The tracking device showed that he's somewhere in the south area at the city's east border"

 

While Kirishima was giving the information, Asami was getting up from his chair and turning around to look into the streets through his office's glass.

 

"I know Kirishima, They just called. Inform the men you already sent there to stay hidden until 9, After that let them go to warehouse number 37, We'll be there. And get the men ready, We're leaving after 10 minutes."

 

 

"Yes, Asami-sama"

 

 

Akihito's condition was getting worse each second the time passes by. The painkillers he got earlier, It's effect wore off long time ago, He felt pain spreading everywhere in his body. He couldn't even move a limb now. Even if he did, He would feel nauseous and wanna throw up.

 

Akihito just stayed there hoping Asami will get to him in time.

 

Arriving at the location Asami was told, He stepped out from the car to see three men waiting for him in front of the warehouse.

 

'Hold on Akihito!'

 

Asami gave a strong look to Kirishima who was standing next to him when he opened the limo's door for Asami, Kirishima understood what the look was telling him to do. It told him to get ready for what's going to happen very soon and the men to stand by.

 

Stepping into the warehouse, Asami saw that Najo guy sitting in a chair with another chair in front of him a few meters away. The warehouse was full of large storage packs.

 

"Aah!.. Welcome Asami-san. I'm Najo, Pleasure to meet you. Please, Have a seat."

 

Najo said getting up from his chair and pointing with his hand to the other chair for Asami to sit.

 

Asami sat on the chair not lifting his gaze from this guy. Asami Got out a smoke from his suit and Kirishima lit it for him.

 

"Where's Takaba?"

 

"Oh!, You want to see the boy already!?, I'd love to discuss about work first Asami-san. You see.. I want about 55% of your shares. And the main profit of every deal you make"

 

"You got a lot of guts asking me this"

 

"Well…., I'm seizing an opportunity here!"

 

"And if I said no?"

 

"You can't, I got your little sex doll here with me. And if you didn't follow the rules,… I'm afraid something bad gonna happen to IT!!"

 

Asami right here narrowed his eyes in a very dangerous way, Hearing that fuck calling Akihito like this, And giving him orders

 

"Do you think you can provoke me? I do not care about Takaba"

 

Asami lied and then he got up from his chair, Walking away along with his men and Kirishima just to stop nearly 5 seconds after from what he heard.

 

"Hold it right there you maniac fuck!, You'll apply to my orders, Or else I'll be making that bullet say hello to your brain!"

 

Najo said pointing a gun to Asami so as his men, Right then All Asami's men also got their weapon out and ready to fire

 

"For your own good…. Don't!"

 

 

Asami said after turning around to look into Najo's eyes and giving him a devilish smile

 

"Cocky fuc.."

 

Right then, Before Najo could even complete his talking, A bullet went through his shoulder from behind.

 

It was one of Asami's men who was hidden before along with the rest, They got the orders from Kirishima earlier to fire when anything goes wrong

 

Right then, Everyone exchanged fire and took cover behind the storage packs including Asami, He got his gun from the holster and started shoting anyone he sees from Najo's men.

 

Not far away Akihito heard gunshot, He was sure it was Asami. He finally came here for him. He always did.

 

Most of Najo's men were killed and the rest were escaping with their lives, Only Najo was left behind. Asami made sure no one kills the bastard but him.

 

Walking along with his men, Asami stood in front of Najo who was hiding behind a storage pack, His shoulder was bleeding from the bullet he got earlier, He didn't even exchange fire along with his men, He was just a coward.

 

"Too bad it had to end this way"

 

Asami said with a victory smirk on his face looking at Najo

 

Looking back to Asami, Najo smiled. Asami felt something strange about what he just saw, And suddenly he thought about Akihito.

 

"Where's Takaba?"

 

"Huh!... Guess you better find him soon!"

Asami couldn't hold it anymore, He raised his gun and shot Najo in the head making his brain decorates the storage pack that he was resting on. Right then he saw something like a small remote control device in his left hand, He was holding it and a green light was on.

 

"Find Takaba, NOW!"

 

Very close to Asami's location, Exactly to say, one floor below them or less. Akihito was freaking out, Screaming and banging the glass box with his hands, Calling for help.

 

That damn Najo Activated the water container lock that was connected to the glass box Akihito was in. It was filling up with water pretty fast

 

"HEEELP!, SOMEBODY, HELP!"

 

At the same time Kirishima was getting his phone out from his pocket, He started tapping and giving orders to his phone trying to track down Akihito's signal until it did.

 

"Asami-sama!, He's right here, I think he's right below us!"

 

Hearing Kirishima's words, Asami started searching with his eyes everywhere to find a door the leads below them

 

"Look everywhere for and door, It might be hidden!, Search outside as well"

 

Asami ordered his men nearly roaring.

 

The situation was getting really bad for Akihito, Water now was lifting him up to the roof of the box he was in. He was trying to keep his face go up all the time above the water to get air inside him.

"Asami!"

It was Akihito's last word before the water finally fills the whole box leaving Akihito holding his breath, And still banging the glass for help

 

"Asami-sama!, Found the door here!"

 

One of Asami's men shouted when he found a door that leads down stairs. Right then both Asami and Kirishima hurried to the door's direction and went down stairs.

 

Finally after the stairs, Asami banged through a door that was in front of him Just to skip a beat when he saw Akihito.

 

The kid was still banging the glass hoping to get out.

 

Asami flew to Akihito's side with fear in his heart.

 

"Hurry up Kirishima!, Open this thing fast!!"

 

Asami shouted to Kirishima ordering him to open the damn box and get Akihito out.

 

"Calm down!, Save your breath!"

 

Asami tried to calm Akihito down, But the young man won't listen

 

Asami got his gun from his holster and aimed down to the glass, Once Akihito saw that, He tried to get as far as possible from the area Asami was aiming at.

 

'FUCK!'

 

 

Asami cursed in his mind when the glass didn't break, It was bulletproof. Right then Asami noticed Akihito was holding his chest and pain was spreading on his face. Akihito's lungs were killing him, Demanding him for Oxygen, Demanding him for air.

 

"Kirishima!"

 

"I'm working on it Asami-sama!"

 

Right after Kirishima's words, A shock was being drawn on Asami's face. Akihito was looking at him with a sad look in his eyes and his lips saying two words, Two words he could hear them clearly in his ears.

 

'Forgive me'

 

After letting these words out, All the air that was left in Akihito's lungs came out from his mouth, Akihito swallowed water 3 times before he finally stopped moving and his eyes were slightly opened looking at the shocked Asami before finally closing them.

 

"AKIHITOO!"

 

 

To Be Continued

 

 

*So.. What do you think everyone? Still don't know if I'll be updating next week or not!, Really college exams are sucking my life here! I wanna free time. I managed to write this chapter in a very small period. I know it might not be very good I'm sorry!! please forgive me!! T.T don't blame me!! blame my exams DX!!and sorry for any mistake"


	5. God's punishment

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

 

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

 

*First.. Thank you soo much everyone both on AO3 and FanFic Dear Friends, members and guests thanks a lot for wishing me good luck for my exams everyone! You really moved my heart! Thank you*

 

His heart was coming out from his chest, Asami was fighting to stay calm, But he was losing control. His Boy, His kitten was dying in front of him.

 

He got nothing in his hands to do for the young man, Everything was so fucked up.

 

Feeling the cold water around him, Akihito got no energy to move the smallest muscle in his body. Was he really going to die like this instead of his illness? Was it written like that? Dying this way?

 

Akihito's last moments were calm, He thought it was a better this way. Dying like this will be sure less painful instead dying in front the ones close to his heart, Especially Asami.

 

Feeling a strange warmth wrapping him, Akihito felt happiness spreading around him and all over his body, Someone hugging him, A gentle hug he never felt before, Not even from his mother. A smile was drown on his face, Or maybe I should say inside his heart, His soul.

 

At the same time, Asami was going to have a heart attack, The older man was on the edge. His Akihito, The life was being taken away from him, Leaving only an empty shell. A shell that once contained his boy's soul, Emotions, Feelings, Everything about him, The fire that Asami always loved inside the boy's eyes.

 

"Done!"

 

Kirishima nearly screamed or perhaps he did when he managed to hack and open the lock of the glass box. Right away, The water was being taken back to the containers, Akihito's body was slowly dropping to the floor of the glass box.

 

Every second passed felt like hours for Asami, It was a pure torture for him and Kirishima.

 

Finally after the water was emptied, A beep sound was heard and a green light showed up on the electric keyboard. Right then Asami like a wild animal, Opened the box's door and quickly lift Akihito in his arms.

 

The boy was so light, Akihito never been heavy, Asami knew that from their activities, But it was a breath taking how the boy almost felt like nothing in Asami's arms.

 

Quickly, Asami put Akihito down on the floor, Away from the wires and tubes surrounded the box. Without thinking, Asami started CPR, He wasn't going to wait and check his pulse or patting on his boy's cheek, Akihito's lips were blue as well as his fingers, He was leaving.

 

'Come on!...Please... Come ON!'

 

Asami was pumping Akihito's chest really hard and giving him air through his mouth, He felt that at some point like this, He'll be breaking Akihito's chest ribs from the hard pumps he was doing. The boy's pink cheeks were vanishing into thin air.

 

The seventh try on Akihito's chest was like the hundred for Asami, Feeling the hell's weight being lifted off his shoulders, Akihito chocked in the water he swallowed earlier.

 

Spurting water from his mouth, Asami quickly turned Akihito on his side, He didn't want the boy to chock again from the water that was coming out from his mouth.

 

Feeling relieved. Asami took the boy in a gentle embrace. Holding his head with his strong hand close to his chest, Close to his beating heart. He was back, His kitten was safe, Akihito was alive, That's all what Asami wanted. He would give up his whole empire for Akihito.

 

Akihito gasped for air like a hungry beast, He kept coughing really bad and getting air inside his lung for nearly 3 minutes.

 

He was crying, For the first time Akihito thought, He showed up his weak self to Asami, He kept crying and screaming god knows how long.

 

Asami thought Akihito was crying from what just happened, But no, He was wrong. For the first time Asami was wrong.

 

Akihito was crying for coming back, Yes, He was crying for returning into the older man's embrace. He would feel pain, A pain only him would feel. Not the physical pain if you were thinking, No, It was the pain leaving the older man slowly, Watching everything around him disappear into nothing.

 

Feeling the boy's pain, Asami's chest, Heart ached and his embrace tightened around the younger man.

 

They stayed like this for nearly 15 minutes, It was quiet again when Akihito's emotions and the pain from his illness defeated him, making him sleep in Asami's protective and Warm embrace, his head was resting on Asami's forearm.

 

Kirishima was there all the time, Watching and hearing everything. It was heart breaking listening to Akihito's cries and screams and just standing there not doing anything to ease it, He just stood there behind Asami looking to the ground and closing his eyes.

 

Finally feeling his boy's breathing go normal again and away in a deep sleep, Asami carried Akihito bridal way, Making his head rest on his chest, Resting on his heart to be exact.

 

Akihito stirred a little when Asami stood up, Making the older man stand still for a few moments until his boy stopped moving again. Feeling and listening to Asami's strong heart beats, Akihito rubbed his cheek into the older man's chest a little and in no time he was taken away into dream land once again.

 

Started to walk again, Kirishima followed his boss until they got up stairs. Suoh was giving instructions and orders to Asami's men who were helping him clean the place and get rid of the bodies.

 

Asami didn't stop to give orders or to check on anything, He knew Suoh was capable of doing everything on his own. Right then Kirishima passed by Asami and hurried out of the warehouse to the limo, Started its engine and opened the door for Asami to go inside.

 

The moment Asami went out from the warehouse, Akihito started to shiver hard from the wind that hit him. His clothes which were soaked in water made him whine in discomfort.

 

Noticing his boy quickly, Asami squeezed Akihito more to his chest, Trying to give the boy some of his body heat. Right then, Asami started to walk more faster than before towards the limo.

 

Kirishima didn't move to the driver's seat right away when Asami entered the limo. Instead, He took off his suit's jacket and held it for Asami, Offering it as a little heat source for the boy.

 

Taking it from Kirishima, Asami still got his cold eyes looking at him, He nodded only once for Kirishima. In return Kirishima bowed slightly, Closed the limo's door and hurried to drive both men away from here.

 

After covering his boy with Kirishima's jacket, Asami held Akihito tighter in his hands.

 

Akihito's head was resting on his left shoulder, Making him smell the special scent of both expensive tobacco and perfume Asami always wore.

 

He was semi-conscious, Drifting in and out from sleep, He wanted to find if the older man was fine or not, But he just hasn't got the energy to do anything.

 

"A..sa..mi.."

 

Akihito said, His voice was barely out and his eyes were slightly opened, Fighting to remain like this for a while longer.

 

Hearing his name, Asami Looked down to the sleeping boy in his arms.

 

"Rest Akihito, You're safe"

 

Asami said while leaning forward to put a gentle kiss on Akihito's cheek.

 

"..I'm…Sorry.."

 

It was a small whisper before Akihito close his eyes and back again into the darkness.

 

To Be Continued

 

*Very short chapter I know! I'm sorry everyone, Well… I won't be updating the next 2 weeks sadly, My Mid-Term exams are the reason for this so… Hope you'll keep reading the story in the near future. I promise you the next chapters are going to hurt you so.. YOU WERE WARNED! :P

And as for making Akihito live, I won't be promising this i'm afraid :((, The illness he has yes it got treatment but for 5 years tops, I was really thinking about making 2 endings for this story cause many of you asked a lot about Akihito live but it'll be against scientific studies if he did. Thanks for reading everyone and sorry for any mistake*


	6. God's punishment

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

 

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

 

Opening the penthouse's door for his boss, Asami entered without saying a word to Kirishima and hurried to the major bedroom.

 

Kirishima remembers Asami telling him while they were in their way back to the penthouse to call his personal doctor and get him ready by the time they arrive, But the doctor is nowhere to be seen.

 

Kirishima quickly closed the penthouse door and nearly ran to the phone near the kitchen table and call the damn doctor again. His phone was in his suit's jacket which he gave to Asami to cover Akihito and the other phone was in the car, He left it and hurried to help his boss when they arrived in front of the penthouse.

 

Holding his boy in his arms, Asami hurried to the bedroom and rested Akihito on the bed still covered with Kirishima's suit jacket. Asami quickly went into the bathroom and got a towel from a cupboard and while getting out, He went to the drawers to grab some of his personal changes for Akihito and clothes.

 

Asami got no time to enter Aki's room and start searching for his things, And besides, Asami's things would warm Akihito faster.

 

While getting the changes for the young man, Akihito started to come back to reality again, Having no power to open his eyes or more a finger, Akihito tried to speak, But he even found it even more harder to do, Just managed to part his lips from each other a little bit.

 

He heard sounds around him, But couldn't get what was happening around him.

 

Finally got everything he needed, Asami went to the bed and removed the jacket that was covering Akihito and started to take off his clothes.

 

'….No... Damn it Asami… No..'

 

Akihito tried to protest, But he wasn't able to do anything just to nearly whimper weakly only twice while Asami was drying him with the towel and dressing him.

 

After covering Akihito with the sheets, A knock was heard on the bedroom's opened door and Kirishima was standing there bowing slightly.

 

"Muri-san is here Asami-sama"

 

Kirishima said stepping aside from the door's entrance so that the doctor step inside the room.

 

"S..Sorry for the disturbance Asami-sama!"

 

Doctor muri said bowing to Asami slightly shaking from the death look he received for being damn late. He had to leave a patient in the ER just to come here, Thank god another doctor took his place.

 

Asami didn't say a word, He just wanted to shoot him in the head for being late, But Muri-san was really damn good at his job, Guess that was a reason for him being Asami's personal doctor.

 

Quickly, The doctor hurried to Akihito's side and sat on the edge of the bed and started to examine him.

 

While doing so, Aki finally opened his eyes slightly and the doctor saw it including Asami.

 

Asami came closer to the young man when he saw these Hazel eyes open and looked at him.

 

"You'll be fine, Don't worry"

 

Asami said while getting closer to the boy and slightly putting him in a long sitting position. He was Trying to make everything easy for the young photographer.

 

The doctor kept checking Akihito for nearly 10 minutes, And then He went to his briefcase and got a syringe from it and a tourniquet.

 

Realizing what was going to happen Akihito started to freak out and without noticing, He was pushing Asami away to get out from the bed and away from the doctor.

"No, No!. Stay away from ME!"

 

"Akihito! Calm down!"

 

"No no no! Please!"

 

Akihito was shaking his head left and right with tears were sliding on his face without noticing.

 

"I'm not going to hurt you Takaba-san!"

 

The doctor said standing up from the bed.

 

And it was when it happened, Akihito started to hyperventilate and his face flushed with sweat on it while putting his left hand on his chest and closing his eyes, Asami was holding his other hand.

 

Akihito was having a panic attack from the fear, A fear that Asami would find out about his illness and everything would change.

 

Asami seeing Akihito's condition in front of him like, He suddenly felt weak, Weak for not being able to do anything for his boy.

 

"Do something!"

 

Asami roared to the doctor.

 

The doctor immediately checked Akihito's pulse and took a sedative from his briefcase and started to draw some of it.

 

"Hold him for me Asami-sama!"

 

Surprisingly for the doctor, Asami laid Aki on bed , In supine position again and sat on him. Trying to use his body weight so that the young man won't move. He also trapped his right arm with his left knee and held his left arm with both his hands.

 

Inserting the needle into Akihito's vein, The poor boy gasped when he felt the needle puncturing his skin.

 

"Hnn… N..no.."

 

10 seconds later, Akihito's breathing came back to normal again, Which was a relief for Asami.

 

Getting up from his boy, Asami laid Aki perfectly in bed, Covered him with the sheets and showed the doctor the way out.

 

"Asami-sama, I'll be coming tomorrow to take a blood sample again. I can take it from him now, But I don't want anything wrong the blood test results due to the sedative just to make sure.

 

Asami nodded with an icy glare and him and the doctor excused himself.

 

Finally being alone again with his boy, Asami moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed close to Akihito and cupped his face, Hoping to see his hazel eyes.

 

'what's wrong Akihito?'

 

Asami thought and lent to put a kiss on Akihito's forehead

 

Leaving his Kitten to rest Asami headed to the bathroom to shower and change.

 

After 10 minutes Asami walked out refreshed with a towel around his waist like always and another one to dry his hair. Moments later, Asami wore a black boxer from the cupboard and headed to the bed to sit on it's edge and slowly slid under the sheets close to Akihito and carefully hugged to sleeping young man and buried his face into Akihito's hair smelling his special scent allowing it to relax his soul and fall into deep sleep.

 

Opening his eyes slowly, Akihito felt a little soreness in his muscles but he was able move them. Pulling himself up to sit down, Akihito rested his hand of his face and rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself a little more.

 

'What happened yest…..?!'

 

Trying to remember, Akihito remembered everything in a matter of a second which made his eyes to shot open in a shock and remembering a doctor trying taking a blood sample from him.

 

Looking at his arms, Akihito saw the small adhesive bandage on his left arm where the doctor gave him the sedative, But Aki didn't know that. He was far away in another world when he was having the panic attack. It made Akihito's pulse hit the roof knowing that Asami will know in a matter of days.

 

Feeling a tingling at the back of his eyes, Akihito squeezed his eyes, Not allowing the tears to slide on his face.

 

'What should I do?'

 

Hearing the click of the door, Akihito looked up to see Asami entering the room dressed in causal clothing showing his perfect body, Showing every curve in his God-like body, Akihito always admired to older man.

 

Aki didn't say anything just stayed silent for a few moments until Asami broke the silence.

 

"How are you feeling Akihito?"

 

Watching the older man getting closer to the bad and sitting on it's edge, Akihito didn't answer for the first few seconds, He kept staring into Asami's golden eyes.

 

"….. I'm fine."

 

"You sure?"

 

Akihito didn't answer, He just remained silent.

 

A minute or so later, After long stare into the older man's eyes, Akihito tried to move from bed. He needed to use the bathroom. But he was disturbed with pain when his legs hit the floor.

 

"You shouldn't move Akihito, You need rest"

 

Asami said holding Akihito with his hands trying to help the young man stand steadily on his feet.

 

"I can't stay in bed all day"

 

Akihito said leaving Asami and headed to the bathroom to shut the door behind him after going in.

 

Resting his hands on the sink, Akihito felt all the world's weight on his shoulder, Feeling the time running fast before his eyes, Akihito thought he should find a solution and find it fast.

 

Distracted from his thoughts, Akihito suddenly coughed. He felt something stuck in his throat and wanted it to get out, After a few violent choughs, Akihito spit into the sink. And when he did, His eyes opened in fear, Akihito spitted blood, liquid blood painting the white sink in front of him, Making his hands tremble where he was holding the sink.

 

Akihito quickly opened the water tap allowing it to wash the blood away, He even turned around to see if someone was watching him.

 

Close to 15 minutes later, Akihito got out from a hot shower that made his muscles go easy on him a little bit. Still dressed in Asami's clothing, Akihito went out to the kitchen to eat something for his demanding stomach.

 

The moment he stepped out from the major room, An unfamiliar scene greeted him. Breakfast was served on the kitchen's table, Fried eggs, Toast, Fried jerky and orange juice.

 

Asami was sitting on the table reading the newspaper, But he put it away the moment Akihito got out the room.

 

Akihito didn't say a word, He just sat there and started eating slowly, Which took Asami's attention. Akihito was never calm, Especially when changing Akihito yesterday and not saying a word.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing.. I'm just tired"

 

Asami narrowed his eyes here from Akihito's reaction, The young man didn't look into the older man's eyes since he took his seat in front of him.

 

"What are you hiding from me Akihito?"

 

The question was like a bullet that went through Akihito's heart

 

"W… What are you taking about?, I'm not hiding anything, I told you I'm just tired and guess I'm having a cold"

 

Akihito said looking directly into Asami's eyes, Letting the older man read the emotions and fire Akihito giving him.

 

Asami searched Akihito's eyes, He knew Akihito was telling the truth but there was something more, Something more behind the burning fire in his eyes, But Asami couldn't read it.

 

Moving his head quickly to the side, Akihito sneezed while putting his hand on his mouth.

 

"Looks like I was right!"

 

Hearing his phone ringing, Asami got up and walked to the table in front of the sofa and picked the phone up.

 

Asami's expression changed in a matter of a second into a devil's expression, Something must've happened.

 

Noticing this, Akihito got up and walked towards the older man and spoke once he ended the call.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Business issue, Eat your breakfast and rest"

 

Asami said while putting down his phone on the table. From Asami's talking looks like they needed him there immediately, Cause once he put the phone on the table he turned around and quickly moved to the major bedroom to change.

 

10 minutes later, Asami got out from the room fully dressed in his super expensive Italian suit. Damn! Akihito thought how that freaking hot Yakuza always manages to turn Akihito into horny mode any time.

 

Akihito was sitting again on the kitchen's table, Resting his head on his right hand watching Asami getting out from the room.

 

Moving closer to his young lover, Asami lent down and took Akihito's lips into a gentle kiss which was a shock to him.

 

"Damn it Asami!, I have cold!"

 

"I'm immune to it"

 

Asami said with a smirk on his face looking to Akihito

 

"Bastard!"

 

Akihito said when Asami turned his back to him and walked away just to stop after a few steps.

 

"We're having a long conversation today Takaba. Get yourself ready"

 

Not noticing himself, Aki's eyes filled with fear and his lips parted a little.

 

Opening the penthouse's door, Suoh was standing there by the door waiting for Asami who didn't say a word when he got out and walk right away to the elevator.

 

Closing the door behind him, Akihito walked into the kitchen and sat on a chair.

 

Akihito felt a really strange feeling inside him.

 

'What should I do?'

 

Suddenly, Aki felt his stomach crumble and getting the throwing up feeling, Akihito hurried to the sink close to him.

 

Throwing up everything he ate earlier, The young boy was shivering, Every muscle in his body was shaking violently.

 

After a few minutes, Akihito was barely holding himself up. And when he finally opened his eyes and lifted his right hand to turn the water on, What he glanced in the sink made his heart skip a beat.

 

Blood, There was blood in his vomit. It made his shivering body shiver even more.

 

He slowly managed to open the water tap and wash the vomit away.

 

'I have to go'

 

Akihito thought while switching off the water. Turing around, Aki started walking on unsteady feet until he reached his room.

 

As fast as he could, The young photographer took anything he could reach from his clothing and packed them up in a back bag he got out from his cupboard and also took money he was keeping in emergencies.

 

After that, Akihito changed in just a blue jeans, A regular T-shirt and a cap. Then he walked out from the room along with his back bag.

 

Walking out not looking around him, Not wanting to see anything, Aki opened the penthouse's door and stepped outside.

 

Rising his head up and turning his head back to take a final glance, Akihito's eyes welled up with tears the moment he looked, But not a single one dared to fall on his face.

 

Finally, The young photographer closed the door behind him.

 

To Be Continued

 

*Thanks for reading, And sorry for any mistake*


	7. God's punishment

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

 

*Please, Go back to chapter 6 and re-read it. I've made some changes and a twist in the story. Because when I re-read the chapter I didn't like it! As I wrote it in also a hurry. Sorry!*

 

'Am I being selfish?'

 

It was all what Akihito thought about during his journey down in the elevator.

 

Stepping out from the building, Aki moved quickly into the crowd, Trying to escape Asami's men if they were following him.

 

On the other hand, Asami was really having a bad day. One of his men dared to leak valuable information about a deal meant to happen tonight.

 

Luckily, Kirishima managed to save everything before the last moment and found out the man who dared to go behind Asami's back and deal with him later.

 

Back to the office, Asami was working his hardest to settle everything back to normal. He was tired after taking care of the one who was responsible in the warehouse and cleaning everything up. He was extremely exhausted.

 

Buying a bus ticket going South, Aki decided to go to his family for two days or less.

 

He was going to tell them, That's what he thought about during his ride.

 

Akihito wanted to call Kou and check on him, To tell him about what happened, But he changed his mind. He decided not to tell him for his own good.

 

He even left his phone back at the penthouse. Aki didn't want Asami to track him down when he finds out that he's not home.

 

He will find him eventually Akihito thought, Asami always did. But the young man never gave up, And he won't.

 

A sudden thought ambushed the young photographer's mind that shock him to the core.

 

'Aren't I giving up hope like that!?'

 

Back at the office, A knock disturbed Asami's concentration on his work and the papers on his desk.

 

Entering the office, Kirishima bowed deeply to his boss.

 

"I thought I said not to disturb me Kirishima."

 

Asami said in a deep voice with a killing glare from him to Kirishima.

 

"I'm so sorry Asami-sama. You said only in emergencies, And I think this is an emergency"

 

Narrowing his eyes at the standing secretary, Asami put a cigarette between his lips and lit it.

 

A long inhale and exhale along with smoke, Asami waved his right hand to Kirishima.

 

Stepping aside, Kirishima let their guest enter the office.

 

 

A few hours earlier…..

 

"FUCK NO TAKATO!"

 

It was a normal visit. Never hearing a word from his friend after their messed up journey, Kou wanted to check on his friend, But what he heard a few minutes later after their meeting, it all went into chaos.

 

"This got nothing to do with you Kou"

 

Takato said in a calm tone while getting into his T-shirt.

 

"Of course it does!!. How could you do this? How could you to this to Akihito!? He's your friend for god's sake!"

 

"I'm doing the right thing Kou, Nothing more."

 

"How is this even right? You'll hurt him!"

 

"HE'S ALREADY IN PAIN! Do you think I want any of this?.. WELL I DO!... I want my friend to live! Am I asking for so much?"

 

Frozen in his spot, Kou couldn't move or say a thing hearing Takato's words and seeing tears sliding on his face.

 

"I'm not a cold hearted person Kou. I care about Akihito, God knows how much I do, And it hurts me too!. Do you think he's happy? Love being in pain? Watching, seeing everything disappear with every second that passes by?.. I don't!"

 

Kou hadn't noticed or felt anything until he heard the door shut behind him when Takato moved out.

 

Rushing out after his friend, Kou screamed out his lungs.

 

"Think about it again, Please!"

 

"I already did."

 

Takato said in a low voice to himself.

 

 

It was Takato.

 

To Be Continued

 

*Happy holidays everyone and happy new year!, Well… That's my gift for you!. Short, Yes. Sorry you know why! I wanted to make it as a surprise! And wish you all luck and hope you wish me luck also for my exams!, Everything here is getting harder and I really need it for the next one! And damn exams! They're preventing me from my birthday party XD! But gonna make it after I finish. A birthday party delayed from Jan 1St to Jan 19th !!!XD And sorry for any mistake ^^*


	8. God's punishemnt

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

 

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

 

It was nearly evening, The sun was setting down when Akihito arrived in front of his parent's house, His old house.

 

It was an ordinary one, A small two storey house close to the country side. Away from the noises of the city.

 

Hesitating to take a step forward, The house's front door opened and a man in his early 50's stepped his foot out getting ready to take a walk.

 

His doctor advised him to walk about 30 minutes everyday so it can increase his circulation. He was getting old, So he needed the exercise.

 

When the old man looked up, His feet stuck to the ground, Rooted down into the ground.

 

Not being able to move forward with a shocked look on his face, Aki walked towards his father until he stood right in front of him, Weakly smiling.

 

"Hi, Dad."

 

The old man gasped when he heard his son's voice. How long has it been? He always wanted to see his son again, That stubborn kid once again.

 

When Akihito started to chase his dreams, He never visited his parents, Just called to check on them from time to time. They understood his passion, His hunger for Adrenaline and adventure, They have always tried to change his mind to change, But hell no. Not in a million year.

 

"Akihito!"

 

The old man cried in his son's embrace, Hugging him tightly and his son did the same thing.

 

"I've missed you my boy! Welcome back!"

 

"I've missed you too dad!"

 

He was like a child again, sniffing into his father's shoulder with tears threatening to slide on his face. He really missed his warmth.

 

He did always cry in his father's embrace when he was very young. Akihito never remembered the reason why he used to cry, But he never forgot how his father hugged and kissed him.

 

"Welcome back, My son"

 

His father said cupping his son's face in his hands and looking into his watery eyes, Smiling to him.

 

"Thanks, Dad."

 

Akihito replied smiling to his father.

 

"Guess there's no need for today's walk. Let's get you inside, You look tired."

 

The two men walked next to each other a few steps then the older man opened the house's door, Got inside and closed the door behind them.

 

"Is that you my dear? You know you have to listen to your doc.."

 

His mother spoke while getting from the kitchen to the door's hallway. The second her eyes fell on her son, Her tongue couldn't move from the surprise.

 

She always, Always wanted to see her only son again. Her only child, But the kid was stubborn, Just like his father.

 

"I've missed you, Mum"

 

Akihito said after walking to his mother and hugging her. She was really in a shock from the surprise that she even didn't notice Akihito walking towards her and hugging her. Only his voice that brought her back to reality and tears fell on her face.

 

"Oh my god! Aki!!, You're here! I've missed you my sweetie"

 

After long moments of hugging and kissing their only kid, The small family sat in the living room with their eyes on their son.

 

"My cute Aki! Look at you! All grown up and handsome!"

 

"Stop it, Mum!"

 

"Hey! I'm telling the truth!"

 

"Hey honey, Why don't you make us dinner? I'm Sure Akihito's hungry!"

 

"Sure!, Just hold on tight!"

 

The mother said smiling to her boy and kissing his forehead before going to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

 

"So, What's the sudden visit?"

 

Before the question was asked, Akihito was in another world thinking and the kindness and happiness he was given the second he saw his parent and the happiness he also gave them.

 

Was he really going to take and break all of these happy moments right now. Was he really that selfish. He regretted even thinking about telling his parents and coming here.

 

It was all pain that he got from this including the happiness from seeing his family, But the pain he got was a lot more.

 

His father's hand on his shoulder brought him to his senses again and looked directly into his father's eyes.

 

"What's wrong my son?"

 

Shaking his head a little, Aki spoke.

 

"It's nothing dad, It's just… I'm happy to see you all alright."

 

The young photographer said to his father with a smile on his face trying to hide anything that his father might have seen.

 

After a long talk with their son about his life, And how was his job going during dinner, Akihito got up to the second floor, To his old room.

 

It was clean and tidy, Sure his mother took care of it everyday he thought. Guess she always had a feeling about her son coming back someday.

 

Putting his back bag on the floor, Akihito moved to the bed and rested his now weaken body on it.

 

It was comfortable, But not like the bed he shared with Asami and the warmth from him.

 

Thinking about the pervert bastard, He was sure Asami found out about his sudden disappearance by now. It was only a matter of time until Asami lay his hand on him again. Aki knew this more than anyone.

 

Drowned in his own thoughts, Akihito closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness around him.

 

 

A few hours earlier somewhere else, In a place called Sion. A young man called Takato was standing before Asami Ryuichi.

 

The young Takato was lost in his thoughts for a few moments thinking about what Kou told him. But Asami's strong, Deep voice brought him back quickly.

 

"Kirishima told me this was urgent, But if you're going daydreaming, I'm afraid I'm busy"

 

"A..Asami-san..T…The thing is….. Did Akihito tell you?"

 

Takato said with a trembling voice, Holding the tears inside his eyes.

 

"Did Akihito tell me what?"

 

"T..The week we went to Osaka, The reason we came back earlier. A...Akihito was diagnosed with Leukemia. He refused the treatment"

 

And right here, Takato couldn't hold it anymore and all his emotions break through.

 

"Please!.. Asami-san! Please! Help him! Change his mind, Make him accept the treatment!, Please!"

 

Sadness and fear was written all over Takato's face and tears streaming down on his cheek.

 

Not knowing what happened or how it was possible to have that kind of speed, Asami was holding Takato from his collar and wrath was all over Asami's face.

 

"I Never liked you jokes Takato, I'm afraid... They're tasteless"

 

Anger, Hatred, Fury, All of these emotions and many more were being shot into Takato's face from Asami's eyes.

 

"DO I LOOK LIKE THAT I'M JOKING FOR FUCK'S SAKE?!... Please!... Please!, I do not want to lose my friend!"

 

Letting the young man go, Asami turned his back, Took a few steps forward towards his desk and then stopped.

 

"Thank you for telling me. You may leave."

 

The tone Asami spoke with told Takato just to fuck off the man's face right now before he does something he won't regret.

 

Takato moved out without saying a word, Knowing what this man capable of. Two seconds later, Kirishima was standing by the door waiting for his boss's orders.

 

"Get the car ready. I'm leaving to the penthouse now."

 

"Yes, Asami-sama"

 

Asami couldn't believe how calm he was, Hearing the news, Anyone would go mad and start to panic, But Asami didn't.

 

Asami had to make sure that what Takato said to him was the truth. A truth that his Akihito, His kitten was sick, Not just normally sick, But dangerously sick and his condition would be worse if not a proper treatment was taken.

 

On the way back, Asami couldn't keep Takato's words and his tears away from his thought.

 

Somewhere deep inside Asami, Something told him that it was just a joke, Just a FUCKING SICK joke!. He will be getting the truth from Takaba very soon.

 

Entering the penthouse, Darkness welcomed him with a few sun rays entering from the glassed balcony. The sun was setting.

it's not the usual smiling Akihito like everyday that welcomed him, Or even a shocked Akihito when Asami sometimes came back home early and dinner wasn't ready yet.

 

"Takaba!"

 

Asami roared, And his voice rang through the whole place. It was obvious that no one was here.

 

Getting out his phone and calling Akihito's number, Asami heard the young man's phone ringing next to him, On the kitchen's table when he followed the sound.

 

Closing the call, Asami dialed Kirishima's number next, Asami was quickly losing control for not finding Akihito and with his sudden disappearance, He was starting to get worried and maybe believe Takato's sick joke as Asami thought about it.

 

And where the hell were his men, The guards who were protecting and guarding Akihito. They should have reported the second they saw him out in the streets, Guess they'll be punished. But that could wait for now.

 

Before even the first ring end, Kirishima picked up his phone.

 

"Asami-sama"

 

"Track Takaba's location right now. You have 3 minutes"

 

Being shocked from His boss's tone, Kirishima knew something really really bad was going to happen. Asami never called the young photographer by his last name unless that brat had done something very dangerous behind his boss's back.

 

Speaking about how to track him down with his phone in front of Asami, One night after the their long activities, Of course Akihito was like dead meat in the older man's hands, He inserted a small tracking chip that can be easily inserted inside him with a syringe. It was in his left shoulder, It was something Asami asked for so he can easily find where his lover is, of course He never mentioned it to the young man. And that's how he found Akihito's place.

 

After a minute or so, Asami's phone rang and he picked it up right away.

 

"Report"

 

"Asami-sama, Looks like Takaba-san went South of the country. He's located in the country side, Sir"

 

"How long would it take?"

"It was take from 5 to 6 hours with the car, Sir"

 

"Get everything ready, We're leaving after 30 minutes"

 

"Yes, Asami-sama"

 

Asami couldn't wait, He wanted to know everything right here right now, But looks like Akihito always loved to make everything hard for the old man. And guess that's what Asami liked about him.

 

It took less than that for Aki to get to his parent's house with the bullet train ticket he bought, Guess Asami only rode very expensive cars and plans.

 

When the small army arrived, Asami's limo along with two big SUV's, Before stepping into the car, Asami paused and looked directly into Kirishima's eyes.

 

"Find out About everything that happened when Akihito Went to Osaka with his friends."

 

"Yes, Asami-sama"

 

Kirishima answered bowing to his boss while holding the limo's door.

 

The whole time Asami remained silent, Smoking, Drinking his liquor and going through papers Kirishima needed him to see it himself.

 

By the time Asami stood before the Takaba's house, It was only a little after midnight. The lights were off, Guess they sleep early in the country side with all the quietness around them.

 

Stepping forward, Kirishima, Souh and the small army were walking behind him.

 

Hitting the doorbell twice, Asami finally heard footsteps getting closer to the door.

 

Not moving from his spot, The house's front door opened and Akihito's father and mother were standing in front of Asami.

 

Being too late at night and seeing the scene before them, many men in black suits and a tall man standing in front of him. Akihito's parents were afraid.

 

"H.. How can we help you?"

 

Asami's strong, Deep voice stoned them where they stood.

 

"This is Asami Ryuichi. Takaba Akihito. I'm looking for him."

 

"Why do you want him? Has he done anything to you?"

 

The father said, Trying to cover his wife behind his back.

 

"I believe Akihito hasn't mentioned me before. Can you please wake him up?"

 

Not answering for a few seconds, Takaba-san was trying his hardest to study the man before him. How could Akihito possibly know someone like him. He looked very dangerous and he would do anything to get what he wants, So the old man thought that there was no reason for rejecting and refusing him.

 

Not having another choice, The old man turned to his wife and asked her to go and check on her son while he try to deal with this man.

 

"Please"

 

Moving aside, Takaba-san allowed Asami along with Kirishima and Souh to enter their house and led them to the living room.

 

Takaba-san asked them to sit down, But the three men just stood there and wait.

 

"It won't take time"

 

Asami said with no emotions on his face.

 

 

Going up to her son's room while her husband deal with these men, knocked on her son's room.

 

"Akihito"

 

His mother said and waited a few seconds, Then again his mother knocked on the door.

 

"Akihito, I'm coming in"

 

Downstairs, Akihito's father couldn't stop looking into Asami's eyes. They were cold, Ice, Carrying Anger, Danger, But there was something else he couldn't get. The man in front of him was a mystery.

 

"What's your relationship with my son?"

 

"You should ask this question to your son"

 

Hearing a loud scream upstairs, All four men hurried up. He followed Akihito's mother voice calling her son's name, When he entered the room and ran to the bed side, His mother was still calling her son to wake up and tears were falling of her face.

 

"Please, Help him!!"

 

Akihito was lying on the bed on his right side, Pale as snow, Sweat all over his face, The pillow he was sleeping on was stained with blood where it came out from his nose and was having difficulty to take air inside his lung.

 

When Asami tried to wake him up touching his cheek, He quickly pulled his hand back. Akihito's skin was on fire, in fact it felt as if his skin going to ignite any moment.

 

Not waiting any further, Asami carried Akihito bridal way between his arms. The young man needed to be hurried to the hospital quickly.

 

The three men hurried downstairs along with Akihito's parents.

 

"Make one of the guards stay here with them"

 

Asami ordered Kirishima who quickly passed his boss and informed one of the men about his orders.

 

Everyone quickly moved the moment Asami entered the limo along with Kirishima and Souh closed the door then hurried to the passenger's seat, Hurrying to a nearby hospital.

 

 

To Be Continued

 

 

*A new updaaaaate everyone! Finally finished my final exams and guess I'll be dead the moment the results come out! DXX!!! Please, Pray for me! I'm soo scared! Well…. Thanks for reading everyone and sorry for any mistake ^-^*


	9. God's punishment

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

 

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

 

 

I think it was irony from God, How the situation got this far. Was it the Asami's fault?

 

Takaba Akihito was a pure child, Never did anything wrong in his life. Since his very youth, He helped the poor, The weak and defended them, Fought for them. Worked hard to reveal these people who work in the shadow and eat them alive. Worked hard to reveal the truth, A truth many people chose to ignore and forget.

 

Was it because he loved one of them? Someone who captured his heart, Caged him at first against his will, Forced him to stay by his side. Letting his venom to go deep inside the young boy until it consumed him, But in the end, The young Akihito fell for him by his own will.

 

It was agony. It wasn't fair.

 

Asami was on the edge, The young man in his arms started to tremble while blood still came out from his nose. His breathing was too short and fast, Even Asami's started to be short like him.

 

Asami was holding Akihito close to his chest, He felt like if he let go his boy, He would lose him forever.

 

Asami rested Akihito's head on his chest, Holding it with his left hand and trying to comfort him with his right, Making it go up and down on his back.

 

"It's okay!, You're going to be okay!. I'm right here."

 

Asami whispered into Akihito's left ear, Trying to calm the young man, But it was no use. Akihito was far away in another place.

 

"Step on it!, I don't give a fuck to anyone you kill right now!, Get us to the damn hospital fast!"

 

Asami roared to the Souh and the driver next to him.

 

After 10 minutes or so, The three cars made a sudden stop in front of a hospital, And Asami quickly dashed into the emergency entrance.

 

"Get a FUCKING move on!"

 

Hearing the older man, Nurses, Doctors and security guards along with a stretcher moved quickly to them.

 

Putting the young photographer fast on the stretcher but gently, The nurses hurried with the young man into an ER room where the doctors shouted orders to them and worked quickly on Akihito.

 

Asami tried to enter the room with them, But he was pushed back by another nurse from outside and a security guard.

 

"I'm sorry, Sir. But you'll have to remain outside, We'll take care of him."

 

The nurse said and asked him to stay in the waiting area, But she only received a death glare from the old man before leaving the area.

 

Knowing that he won't be able to do anything for his boy, Asami moved his foot to the waiting area along with Kirishima, Souh and 2 of his guards.

 

Kirishima ordered the guards to stay outside and keep their eyes open with the rest, While he and Souh stay with their boss.

 

Asami sitting on a chair legs crossed with Kirishima and Souh standing on each side guarding their boss, The atmosphere around them was heavy, It was like the temperature dropped 10 degrees around them just from Asami's looks to everyone passed him and his men.

 

A beautiful young nurse approached the three men.

 

"E… Excuse me, Sir. I'd like to ask you a few questions?"

 

A nurse asked with a trembling voice, It was obvious she was scared, Just like the rest.

 

Asami answered all her questions, Until she came to the final one when he remained silent for a few seconds and lost in his thoughts.

 

'Does he have any illnesses?'

 

Looking to the nurse with cold eyes, Asami finally answered.

 

"He has leukemia."

 

Once the word was out, Kirishima and Souh both of them shifted infinitesimally beside their boss. It was a shock for both of them. Kirishima expected something like food poisoning or even anything else that might endanger the boy's life for a few days or even week, But not to danger the boy's life that might cause him to close his eyes and sleep forever.

 

Asami was dying for a smoke, But he couldn't do it. He felt that the moment he steps outside from the hospital's doors, Akihito could die. Yet, He needed something to relieve his anger in.

 

One hour passed away and yet, No one came to talk to them. Asami was afraid that he will be losing control very very soon, And that he might shoot someone in the head.

 

Five minutes later, A doctor approached the three men slowly from the ER area. With eyes of a hawk, Both Kirishima and Souh made a barrier between Asami and the doctor, And in response the doctor spoke with a shaking voice.

 

"I..I'm Looking for A… Asami-san?"

 

Standing up, Asami gave both men a look to stand down.

 

"How is he?"

 

"Takaba-san's condition is now stable, He came with a very high fever and bleeding from the nose, I'm afraid he'll in danger if he didn't get any treatment very soon. The blood test confirmed you saying, Sir that he got acute myeloid leukemia, And he needs chemotherapy I'm afraid. It looks like that he used a lot of painkillers that worsened his condition, I believe he bought them on his own, Not as a prescription from a doctor. The medication caused the leukemia cells to increase in numbers and attack the body more violently. I'm afraid Takaba-san won't be having much time left if the treatment has not begun soon enough."

 

The doctor's talking was like someone just emptied a tank of iced water into Asami's face. Akihito's life would be in danger if not proper actions were taken immediately.

 

"Where is he?"

 

"Please, Follow me."

 

The doctor showed the three men behind him the way to Akihito's room, And once they were there, The doctor excused himself.

 

"I'm not to be disturbed. Make the preparations, We'll be leaving soon."

 

Asami ordered Kirishima who nodded to his boss and got his phone out and started to carry out his given orders.

 

Entering the room, The only thing Asami could hear was the beeping from the heart monitor, Telling him his boy is alive and he lying there on the medical bed helpless, Fragile, So weak and vulnerable.

 

The older man moved closer to the young photographer and sat on the edge of the bed. Akihito's face was red from the fever, There was an ice pack on his forehead to help him with an IV into his right hand which laid helplessly on the bed sheets.

 

'Why didn't you tell me?'

 

Asami thought, Looking into his boy's face and taking his left hand in his. Then his closed his eyes, Trying to control the aching feeling behind them, Willing to control his body actions.

 

' You'll live.'

 

Standing up, Asami heard a knock on the door and Kirishima entered the room.

 

"Asami-sama, The Takaba's are here, I'..."

 

Akihito's mother entered the room not caring about Kirishima who was pushed aside and not even to Asami who was standing next to her son and rushed to the bed.

 

"My son!"

 

His mother said as she sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her son's right hand where the IV was.

 

"He'll be fine. I a sure you"

 

Asami said with his deep voice looking at Akihito's father entering the room.

 

"What happened to him?"

 

Takaba-san said looking at Asami with demanding eyes.

 

Should he tell and hurt Akihito's parents, It was Obvious that Akihito didn't tell them, But no. He'll be hurting the young man more than hurting them. His Akihito kept his sickness a secret from everyone, Even Asami.

 

"It was just a very high fever and dehydration. He'll be fine"

 

His mother signed in relief and kissed her son's hand again.

 

"Thank you"

 

His mother said standing up and bowing to Asami.

 

"I'll be taking Akihito with me, For further checkup."

 

"Excuse me, But I refuse. I do not trust you, Sir."

 

Takaba-san said looking at Asami with a challenging eye. In return, Asami gave him a cold look and narrowed his eyes at him, Just to be distracted when Akihito shift a little in his bed.

 

When all the people in the room turn their eyes to the bed, Akihito was trying to open his eyes, Blinking them slowly to adjust the light around him.

 

"….Asa…mi"

 

It was a whisper no one could have heard it if the room wasn't too quiet.

 

Hearing his name, The older man moved closer to the bed.

 

Looking into his boy's eyes, Asami found tears in them. So to comfort him, Asami cupped Akihito's face in his hand and looked deeper into his eyes.

 

"I won't leave you"

 

Closing his eyes again, Tiredness took him away, A tear slid on Aki's face. Seeing this, Asami removed the tear with his thumb brushing it on his cheek, Then he closed his eyes trying to control his beating heart, Preventing it from bursting and exploding inside his chest.

 

Standing up straight again, Asami put his poker face, Cold icy face to the world to see.

 

"I do not care about what you say Takaba-san. I'll do anything I want, Even hurting people. And that's not a new thing to me."

 

During the last sentence, The older man turned around and faced Takaba-san, Giving him a look that nearly chocked the old man where he stood.

 

Of course Asami wouldn't do that, He wouldn't cause that much hurt for his boy. But really, He would do anything to save Aki's life.

 

The next glance to Kirishima told him to move on. He stepped outside and looked at Souh telling him to move then entered the room again. A few moments later, Souh entered with a full medical team.

 

The medical team walked to Akihito's bed and started to remove the pads which attached to his chest.

 

A nurse helped Akihito's mother to let go of his hand and step back while the others help her son.

 

A stretcher was brought next to the bed side as the rest of the medical team positioned themselves to lift Akihito off the medical bad.

 

Two male nurses and a female helped lifting Akihito off the bed and put him gently on the stretcher. Watching this, Asami really wanted to be the one to do the job, But he cared about Akihito's feelings, Not showing anything or trying not to show anything to his parents. Akihito was the one who have to say everything to his parents about Asami when he gets ready.

 

Everyone moved out from the room, But Akihito's parents and Kirishima were the last to leave.

 

"Please, Take care of him"

 

Akihito's mother said to Kirishima who looked at her and fixed his glasses.

 

"Don't worry Takaba-san, He'll be fine. You have my word."

 

Kirishima spoke and finally bowed then left the room to hurry to his boss.

 

An ambulance waited outside for them, For Akihito's transport in case anything happened during their journey back.

 

Everyone from the medical team helped the young man into the ambulance with a nurse hanging the IV bag inside it.

 

Asami and Souh rode together inside the ambulance along with two from the medical team in front, One driving and the other next to him, While Kirishima rode the limo in the passenger's seat after taking care of everything and the extra guard who was left behind to guard The Takaba's rode one of the cars. Then, They drove away.

 

Akihito was asleep most of the time during their ride home, Only woke up for barely a minute or so, Eyes not focusing then going back to sleep again from the tiredness and the still running fever.

 

Finally back inside Tokyo, Everyone went to Asami's private hospital, So that Akihito can receive the best treatment ever and he would be under his eyes.

 

Moving the young photographer to a private room, Asami ordered Kirishima not to disturb him at all and to get his personal doctor here after his Akihito rest even a little from his journey back.

 

After the medical team put Akihito on his bed now and rearranged everything back to normal, They left the room leaving the older man with his boy.

 

It was close to 6 and half Am right now, Being so exhausted, Asami went to the bed looking at Akihito, Then he started to take off his suit's jacket and put it on the chair next to the bed.

 

The medical bed which Akihito laid on fitted for two to sleep on, So Asami took the chance and slid next to his boy taking him in his embrace.

 

He will live Asami thought again, He'll be making sure he does, Not accepting any other choice.

 

Resting for even a little, Asami allowed the darkness to consume him as he put his face into Akihito's hair smelling his sweet scent, Making him fall asleep immediately.

 

Akihito's temperature now came back close to normal as Asami woke up and checked his forehead, It was close to 11:30 am now. The older man got enough energy now to help him the rest of the day.

 

Trying to get up from the bed, Akihito shifted a little next to him, As The young photographer did, Asami noticed him trying to open his eyes and blinking them weakly.

 

"Akihito…"

 

Asami whispered close to his kitten's face in the most gentleness way he ever did, And as a response, Akihito turned his eyes towards the voice that was curved inside his heart.

 

Once he did, Asami saw tears inside Akihito's eyes and a sad look on his face.

 

"Why didn't you tell me, Akihito?"

 

"..... I didn't want you to change....I didn't want you to.... Leave me…"

 

Akihito said in a breaking and cracking voice with tears falling on his face.

 

Putting the boy's face against his chest, Asami kissed Akihito's head who now cried out his feelings into Asami chest.

 

"It's okay. You're going to be fine"

 

'I promise'

 

To Be Continued

 

*Thanks for reading everyone, And I guess I'm looking for a beta-reader over here!, Well…. Anyone interested, Please say so. Leave a comment or pm me! And thanks a lot. Did you expect anything like this in this chapter? I believe some of you may have thought about Aki dying! If so, I've tricked you :P. Please comment and review and wait up for the next chapter. And sorry for any mistake*


	10. God's punishment

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

 

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

 

Inside the private hospital room with the now calmed down Takaba Akihito, Asami Ryuichi leaned over him with a kiss to the young man's forehead and looked directly into his eyes.

 

"I'll never leave you"

 

Asami confirmed the promise with a passionate kiss, leaving the two men panting for air and a smirk on the older man's face.

 

"Wait here"

 

Asami said to Aki, who was looking a little better than yesterday.

 

Getting up from the medical bed, Asami headed to the door and opened it to be greeted with Kirishima bowing to him.

 

"Asami-sama"

 

"Get the doctor in here"

 

"Yes, Asami-sama"

 

Closing the door again, Asami headed back to the bed and sat on it's edge.

 

Asami thought about talking to the doctor alone, not letting Akihito know anything about the treatment, But this was a battle that they would fight together on. His kitten needed all the support he could get.

 

And speaking of support, Asami would make sure to have Aki's friends to be with him throughout this as much as possible. And about his parents on the other hand, Akihito will be the one who have to choose between telling them or not.

 

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and shortly after, A doctor in his late-30s entered the room along with Kirishima.

 

"Good morning Asami-san. I'm Doctor Yamamoto, I'll be observing Takaba-san's condition and treatment. From the blood tests I've received, Takaba-san needs chemotherapy and I'd like to start the treatment as soon as possible."

 

Still sitting next to his boy, Asami asked the doctor in a controlled tone.

 

"When can we start the treatment?"

 

"It would be wise to start today, but I need Takaba-san's permission to start the treatment"

 

Akihito looked up at the doctor and slowly nodded and at the same time he felt Asami's hand tightened around his. The small gesture conveying so much more than words, Akihito knew Asami would never leave him.

 

"Takaba-san, let me explain it to you, What will be involved in your chemotherapy treatments: First, You'll be having from 3 to 4 cycles which means, You'll be given high doses of chemotherapy from 5 to 10 days then, Your body will be allowed to rest for 3 or 4 weeks. Side effects from this treatment will include loss of hair, Vomiting, Nausea, Lack of energy and loss of appetite. You'll get bruises easier and bleed for a longer time with mouth sores, Anemia and infections being more likely."

 

With every word Akihito heard , He felt a squeezing pain in his chest as the doctor's words suck in.

 

He didn't even notice the tears falling on his face until Asami excused the doctor and gently removed them away with his thumbs. Right there, Akihito turned his face towards Asami with his big, teary hazel eyes looking into Asami's golden ones.

 

"You'll remain the same to me, no matter what happens"

 

Asami whispered, getting closer to his boy to put a gentle kiss on his lips.

 

After calming down, Akihito was moved to a small operating room so the doctor could put the central lines inside his chest. This was the recommended course of action, so injecting him with painful needles for the IVs everyday would not be necessary.

 

*search for central lines to understand*

 

Akihito insisted that Asami stay with him until they finish entering the central lines inside him. He wanted to be distracted by the older man, because at the moment he felt like nothing more than a scared little boy.

 

Laying down on his back on the medical bed, the doctor told Akihito to turn his head to the left where Asami was standing and holding Akihito's hand wearing a surgical mask and special clothing which would help protect Akihito from infections.

 

Looking at the older man, and then back at his chest, Akihito smiled at all the unusual activity happening to him. The doctor was cleaning his right chest area and neck area with an antiseptic.

 

"I really need my camera right now!"

 

Akihito said looking to the older man, as the the doctor quickly injected his chest area with a local anesthetic.

 

Feeling the needle puncture his skin, the young photographer shut his eyes and gave a soft hiss and his breath came out a little ragged.

 

"It's okay, Takaba-san. Try to relax"

 

The doctor said looking at the older man, his eyes telling him to distract the young man a little, as he again injected the needle, this time in his neck.

 

Feeling a warm hand cup his right cheek, Akihito opened his eyes to see Asami's face close to his.

 

"Takaba Akihito"

 

Hearing his name, Aki's eyes widened from Asami's tone. It was cold, soft, gentle, powerful, elegant and dangerous all in one. So many emotions were there in the man's voice.

 

"That reminds me, that some punishment is in order…, you broke one of my rules"

 

Suddenly there were happiness on Aki's face and fire in his eyes, the same fire that had captured Asami Ryuichi's heart.

 

"Huh!, Looks like I broke a new record!"

 

Aki said with a smile of victory on his face, looking into the golden eyes that melted and took his heart away, And he could even swear that even like that wearing the medical mask, There was a smirk on the older man's face. Even with his trade mark smirk, Akihito couldn't help but feel warmth in his chest at their playfulness.

 

"We're done, Takaba-san"

 

The doctor said taking off his mask and gloves along with the crew who helped him. It had actually been a pretty quick procedure and the fact that Asami had been able to help distract the young man had made it all the better.

 

He really did an amazing job the doctor thought.

 

"We'll be moving you now Takaba-san to the X-Ray room, to check and make sure the central lines are in place.

 

Done with the X-ray, Akihito was moved to another room where he would be having his first chemotherapy session. The young photographer sat on a chair with Asami next to him along with Souh by the door.

 

"…..Asami,…..I need you to leave"

 

Aki said looking down at his hands resting on his lap. In return, Asami's expression darkened a little, but when he saw the sad look on his boy's face, he somehow understood what Akihito was about to say.

 

"…..I do not want to disturb you,… You've got work to do"

 

Holding Aki's hand in his, Asami lifted the boy's chin with his other hand. Akihito's looked away from Asami feeling uncomfortable with making direct eye contact.

 

"Look at me, Akihito"

 

Turning his eyes to meet his lover's, big and beautiful hazel eyes looked into golden ones.

 

'How much I love them!'

 

Both men thought looking at each other.

 

"I won't say this again. I will not leave you."

 

"I….It's just…. I do not want to cause you trouble."

 

"Being a very dangerous Yakuza has its advantages too you know. Having people to do your work when you need them to is one of the perks of being the boss"

 

Asami said with a smirk on his face and leaning forward to taste his beloved kitten.

 

Breaking from the kiss quickly, Akihito looked at Asami angrily.

 

"Watch it!, people can see us!"

 

As he put one hand on Asami's chest and gestured with the other to the class window and evident lack of privacy.

 

As Asami backed off, the young man was shocked by his action, He NEVER backed off anything, especially when kissing him.

 

Thinking about it, Akihito really needed the energy and strength he could possibly get. As a matter of fact, Asami really wanted to take his boy right here right now not caring about anyone seeing them in a situation like this, He missed his kitten so much. He wanted to feel The boy's skin on his, The heat from their bodies, The sweet scent that drove Asami into a crazy maniac animal with hunger that will never be satisfied.

 

Still waiting inside the room for the doctor to come, Akihito kept nervously watching everyone pass by their room though the window. The older man was near to him, standing by his chair and talking into his phone; work Akihito thought.

 

Akihito could see a young man standing in front of the window adjacent to his. 'He's waiting for something,' Akihito thought. The young man nearly jumped when a nurse came through the door with a little baby in her arms, handing the bundle over to the expectant father.

 

Akihito was moved by this little scene being with the father and the newborn. It warmed his heart to think of the little life that had just been brought into the world. He wondered what for a moment what it would be like to be a parent.

 

Still looking at the happy father, The glimmer in his eyes said many unspoken words.

 

Asami had already finished talking on the phone and called over to Akihito. But he didn't answer and then he noticed Aki's eyes focusing on something or someone through the window.

 

Turning his head in that direction, The Yakuza saw everything and understood.

 

 

The older man didn't say a word when the doctor entered the room distracting Aki and Asami from their thoughts.

 

"Shall we begin Takaba-san?"

 

Nodding, The doctor moved closer to Aki's side and hung the chemo IV bag. It looked like any other IV bag, but with the bold letters "CAUTION in black and yellow background.

 

Asami put his arm on Aki's shoulder to support him when the doctor connected the IV bag to the central lines in Aki's chest. In return, Akihito turned his head to look at older man with a bright smile.

 

"I won't ever leave you, I promise"

 

The young man said quickly, shocking himself somewhat with the proclamation. After all he supposed that Asami should have been the one to say something like that, but he wanted to show that he was willing to fight to stay with the most important person in his life.

 

"I'll come back and check again on you Takaba-san, If you'll excuse me."

 

The doctor bowed to both men and took his leave.

 

"Starting tomorrow, You'll be having these sessions at home."

 

"W…What?.. Why"

 

Akihito said with confusion in his eyes.

 

"So that I can take care of you…. My kitten"

 

Asami said ending the sentence with a kiss that left the young man panting for air and removing the saliva that fell on his chin.

 

During the session, Aki fell asleep from the tiredness and the IV entering his circulation destroying the Leukemia cells and sometimes his good cells.

 

And again thinking about Aki's friends, Asami made sure that Kirishima call Kou and Takato and let them come tomorrow in the penthouse. He was sure that they would want to come and visit him tomorrow as well as many days to come. Asami knew pretty well that this support would both help but at the same time be hard on Akihito. He knew Akihito had pride and letting his friends see him like this would not be easy. But he was sure that they would do everything they could to help and ease his fighting a little.

 

The next day brought both happiness and sadness as Aki's two friends entered his room and saw for the first time the IV bag connected to his chest while sitting in his bed.

 

Asami really took care of everything with the nurses and everything around his in case of emergency.

 

It was Takato who moved first towards the bed, being pushed by Kou from behind. It was embarrassing Takato thought.

 

Aki's eyes never left Takato's. No words were spoken, Only the true feelings and emotions through their eyes, Both men with their tears on the edge of their eyes.

 

"Come on you two, What's with this silent crap!?"

 

Kou screamed walking fast towards Takato who was pushed from behind and immediately stood in front of Akihito.

 

"…I'm sor"

 

Akihito stopped Takato from completing.

 

"They say no apologizes between friends. You did this for me. It was me who was wrong and didn't understand."

 

Takato didn't respond or say anything, he just sat down on the bed's edge and hugged his friend, as slow tears leaked from eyes.

 

As both of the young men hugged each other Kou really wanted to be the third, but when he saw the IV line he got scared that he might end up accidentally hurting Akihito.

 

As if reading his thoughts, Akihito looked Kou in the face, and then opened his arms further to give more space for the three of them.

 

Talking, Laughing and sharing their most recent adventures, the three men enjoyed their time together in warmth and love.

 

When it was their time to leave, both young men made sure that they would come and visit again tomorrow, but Akihito insisted instead that they should come maybe after a few days.

 

Akihito didn't want to disturb their busy lives because of his illness.

 

After a long argument, everyone agreed, said their goodbyes and gave their wishes for Akihito to be better soon as they took their leave.

 

When the first cycle of his treatment ended, Akihito had lost his hair, grown thinner, and became more fragile and weak from not eating and vomiting.

 

Needless to say this was really hard on the young man, and he cried and screamed a lot. Of course Asami was there the whole time for support, telling him everything was gonna be okay and not to worry about anything. And of course that he will always love him no matter what and that this was a journey that they would both get through together.

 

Also, the young man started to sleep more and more becoming lethargic. Being tired all the time, when Akihito had once been so active, was deeply depressing for him.

 

For now, Akihito started to wear a stretchie cap on his head. It was hard at first, But he got used to it thinking it was a best thing not to think about it in a sad way, But to think about in a more happy way.

 

Think about it as a price for living longer and more close to his beloved ones and not leaving them.

 

During his resting weeks, Asami took Akihito and travelled to their Bali island where they had spent some time after their Hong Kong adventure.

 

The older man tried really hard to lift Akihito's spirits, as his treatment had caused his to lose his appetite.

 

It was heart breaking to see the once energetic young man with the seemingly never-ending appetite being reduced to barely two meals a day.

 

It wasn't even considered a meal to Asami.

 

It was sunset when Asami moved to join Akihito who was sitting on the beach. Akihito's face was deep in thought, as he sat Watching the sea swallow the sun and the horizon turn crimson red.

 

' It's a master piece' he thought, a great and powerful creation from God.

 

Akihito felt calmness in his heart by immersing himself in the nature around him with the sea birds flying in the sky carefree, To feel the warm, Gentle sea breeze on his face.

 

The older man moved closer to his kitten, wearing casual clothes that showed every curve in his muscular body.

 

Asami sat down in the sand and took Akihito in his embrace and held him tight in his arms. They remained like that for a while until Akihito broke the silence.

 

"…Asami…. do you think I'll make it?"

 

It was a strange question to be heard from Akihito, the young man who had always been a fighter. But it hadn't been too far along this unfortunate journey, that the young man had somehow been reduced to that of a scared little boy, A little boy who is afraid to let go.

 

The grasp around Akihito tightened and a soft kiss was placed on his forehead.

 

"You'll make it Akihito, I made a promise to you, and I'll never let you go, and I don't ever want to hear that question ever again."

 

The older man said looking deeply into Akihito's eyes. Holding his boy's hands, both men stood up and looked at each other.

 

What happened next, caused Aki's eyes to fill up with tears and his lips start to tremble.

 

It was a scene he would never forget his whole life. The only one he ever loved was kneeling on his right knee in front of him and holding his right hand in his left.

 

Finally, everything stopped.

 

To Be Continued

 

 

*A new updaaate!!!, Thanks for reading everyone!! And a Thanks for my Dear beta Jambee for the help!! Thank you :")!! Hope you liked this chapter, Please comment and review. And sorry for any mistake :P*


	11. God's punishment

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

 

 

Akihito was shocked to the core, he never, ever thought that anything like this would happen with Asami.

 

"Takaba Akihito, will you marry me?"

 

Asami said, looking deeply into his lover's eyes waiting for an answer. Asami of course knew that this was the right thing to do, and he looked at Akihito expectantly. Akihito froze and his eyes became huge in his head as he looked down at Asami who was still on one knee.

 

A strange feeling ignited inside Asami, as Akihito continued to say nothing, for a moment the thought of being rejected is unbearable. But hell no, he would cage the young man even more and forever if he ever refused. His inner devil coming to play inside his mind at this thought.

 

"Akihito"

 

It was his name that brought him back again from his shocked world.

 

Instead of answering in words, Akihito answered in actions. The young man fell to his knees in the sand and crushed himself into the older man's chest and hugged him tightly.

 

Tears of happiness and joy were falling down his face. Akihito didn't care about anything else but this moment. With watery eyes and a runny nose, only muffled sobs along with the waves crashing close to them.

 

"Y..Yes!"

 

Akihito finally said in a cracking voice, he still couldn't believe what just happened, It wasn't real, It can't be real.

 

Pulling his head off Asami's shoulder, Akihito looked deeply into his eyes and asked.

 

"Is this true?... Am I dead right now and imagining this?"

 

The sincerity in Aki's voice was heart breaking, and the look from his eyes begging for the truth, a confirmation that this was really happening.

 

Asami confirmed everything with a passionate and fierce kiss. Tongues fighting, each one wanting to win the battle of tasting the other for as long as possible before taking air. Finally when their lungs burned for air, Akihito being the weaker one at the moment, he parted his lips first. Then they rested their foreheads against each other as they sucked in air, not willing to let go of the contact.

 

Asami again confirmed everything by gently grabbing Akihito's hand and sliding a silver ring into his ring finger. It was so simple and delicate, thought Akihito, but knowing Asami, It must have cost a fortune.

 

Asami gently lifted Akihto's hand to his mouth and kissed the young man's ring finger. It gave Akihito shivers.

 

Then, Asami brought out an identical ring and held it out for Akihito to take.

 

Akihito took it in shaking fingers, and then took Asami's hand in his.

 

He slid the ring onto the older man's finger, keeping his eyes glued on the task. The ring was a beautiful. Of course Asami would have wanted them to be identical two parts of one soul, now and forever. Nothing to separate them, not even death.

 

Looking at each other, Asami stood up and helped the young man up as well.

 

It was the first time for Akihito to see a genuine smile on Asami, so touching to see such a happy emotion on his usually stern and cold face.

 

Walking beside his lover, Akihito was shocked again when he turned and noticed that they we were not alone on the beach. Up ahead, he saw what looked like a priest standing there along side Kirishima and Souh. Akihito couldn't believe it, a real wedding he thought.

 

There was no fancy church, golden archways, elaborate decorations or anything one might associate with a usual wedding. But Akihito found he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. It was beautiful and simple and he was with the man he loved and that was all that mattered.

 

Asami took both of Akihito's hands and gently turned him, so that their eyes met. Finally standing in front of each other, the priest began speaking.

 

Akihito was flying high and his emotions and thoughts were swirling around in his head. Everything felt surreal as he looking to those fierce golden eyes.

 

It was Asami's strong voice the brought him back. It always did.

 

"Akihito..."

 

"Huh?..."

 

The Priest paused for a second as Akihito seemed to collect himself and then continued.

"Do you take this man as your partner in life, your one true love? Will you love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, In sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

 

Akihito's felt tears slip down his face and with his trembling lips spoke.

 

"I…. I do!"

 

Aki said in a sob.

 

The priest turned and repeated the same vow to Asami who answered with a smirk on his face looking at his crying kitten.

 

As the priest started to say "I now pronounce you.. " not even waiting anymore, Asami took Akihito's mouth kissing him passionately, not caring about anyone else around them. Even Akihito was lost in the kiss, wanting nothing more but to melt into this man, his lover, his husband.

 

Earlier before, Asami told Suoh to take one of Akihito's cameras and snap a shot or two for them. He wanted to make it a surprise for the young man.

 

Parting from each other, both men looked into each other's eyes.

 

"Now officially, you belong to me….my Akihito."

 

Asami said with his trademark smirk as he looked over his kitten.

 

Asami scooped Akihito up into his arms and headed into the Villa, located not far from the beach. The whole thing had been surreal for Akihito, and he closed his eyes as the sounds of the waves faded into the background. Entering the Villa, Asami walked to the bedroom and gently laid Akihito down on the bed.

 

As Asami moved to stand back up, he was stopped by Akihito's hand on his arm forcing him to sit back down on the bed's edge next to the young man.

 

Akihito put his arms around Asami and hugged him as tight as he could, his emotions were high and turbulent at the moment.

Breaking the hug, Akihito looked at Asami's lips and leaned in to kissed them. The young man knew his place would always be with this man that he loved.

 

It has been awhile since they had been intimate and the doctor did say it was okay to have sex, but to be cautions of the patient emotions. Akihito's state of mind had obviously been volatile with all he had gone through physically these last weeks.

 

He really did miss going to his work. He missed the adventure and running after it and sometimes running from it.

 

"Akihito.."

 

Asami whispered when he pulled Akihito away from his thoughts, forcing him to look deep into his eyes.

 

"..It's fine… I think it okay this time"

 

The young man said looking to his now life partner, he was ready for this.

 

It was tough at first when Asami had wanted to sleep with him, he had insisted that he would be fine. But he couldn't' handle it and after a minute or two of actual intercourse he would beg Asami to just kill him or let him go.

 

It really broke the older man's heart to see Akihito depressed and in a state like this, uncomfortable in mind and body. It really was quite unbearable.

 

Akihito took the first step and closed the distance between them, Placing a gentle kiss on Asami's lips.

 

The next morning, Akihito woke up with a strange but welcoming warm feeling inside of him.

 

Last night with Asami had been wonderful and unimaginable for Akihito. Their relationship may have started out just physical, but yesterday, it was something else. No, there was definitely something else in his gut now, he could feel it. Something had lit a blazing fire inside him, and it warmed him all over.

 

It was love.

 

It had been the first time for Asami to show that side of him. He rarely or never showed any emotions to the young man, but it definitely been showed to Akihito through their love making.

 

Akihito woke up in an empty bed, which reminded him of their usual routine back home. A smile appeared on the young man's face while he turned and stretched him arm over to Asami's side of the bed.

 

Just as his eyes started to close again, he heard a the click of the bedroom's door as it opened. Akihito turned his gaze and saw his now life partner come into the room. As a smile graced his face, he couldn't help but feel his heart flutter.

 

Entering the room carrying his lover's breakfast on a tray, the older man looked over to Akihito who had started to sit up.

 

"Good morning"

 

Akihito said to his partner.

 

"Good morning. You seem happy today."

 

The young man said nothing, just continued to smile at him.

 

Putting the tray on the bed, Asami moved closer to his kitten, and leaned over to put a gentle kiss on his forehead.

 

Still sitting on the bed's edge, Asami watched Akihito lean over to the nightstand and take his small digital camera from his bag.

 

Quickly, Akihito moved his legs to the side of the bed so he sat next to Asami. Hugging him, Akihito took the shoot while kissing the older man.

 

"What's the occasion?"

 

Asami asked with arched eyebrow.

 

"We didn't get a picture yesterday!"

 

Akihito whispered looking at Asami's lips and brushing them with his. He held the camera away at arms's lengh and took the shot.

 

'You're Wrong, kitten!'

 

Asami felt all his blood boil in his veins, and his eyes fill with lust.

 

Holding the young man's shoulders in his hands, Asami pulled Akihito away slowly which actually surprised Akhito.

 

"Eat your breakfast first, or do you want me to take you on empty stomach?"

 

Asami smirked, moving his hands from Aki's shoulders until he cupped the young man's face in his hands.

 

Mentioning breakfast, Akihito's stomach growled loudly that was a bit embarrassing. Asami put a gentle kiss on his blushing boy's lips.

 

"Eat, we've a lot of things to do"

 

Asami said standing up and walking away from Akihito.

 

"Hey, what do you mean!?"

 

Asami never responded and left the room.

 

Eating up his food, Aki knew it was important for him to keep his strength up as much as possible so his body could continue with it's treatments and healing.

 

Finishing up the tray, Akihito moved his legs towards the bathroom for a quick shower to refresh himself.

 

Finally finished, he moved outside of the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist.

 

Akihito quickly got some black boxers, a white t-shirt and a very colorful pair of shorts which had some kind of tropical print all over them.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror, Akihito put on his last and least favorite article of clothing which was his stretchy cap to cover his hair loss. A smile showed back at him through the mirror, as he was in good spirits at the moment.

 

'I'm going to win this!'

 

The young man said to himself, building up his will to fight. He really did say this to himself from time to time, willing himself to fight the illness and win the battle.

 

Turning back to the bed, Aki grabbed the food tray in his hands and took it outside the room. He spotted a young maid down the hall with a cart. She turned to him and smiled.

She was pretty, but she never spoke a word.

Asami's orders he thought.

However The moment she saw Akihito moving towards her with the food tray in his hand, she quickly hurried to him and bowed, apologizing to him for her rudeness and not immediately taking care of everything. Now slightly trembling she said she was ready to receive whatever punishment he deemed necessary.

 

Akihito kept telling her that everything was fine and not to worry. And that it was no big deal for him to bring his tray out to her, that he was glad to help. But she just kept bowing and apologizing.

 

Seeing one of her master's men coming up from behind Akihito, she quickly took the tray from Aki's hand and excused herself.

 

Turing quickly around, Akihito welcomed Kirishima with a bright smile.

 

"Good morning, Asami-sama."

 

All the blood was drained from Aki's face hearing the name Asami-sama. He tried to hold himself but couldn't hold it for much longer.

 

"WHAT?! ASAMI MY ASS! Don't You EVER call me that again!"

 

Still bowing, Kirishima couldn't do anything but deliver his message to Akihito.

 

"Asami-sama is waiting for you at the beach"

 

"The moron fuck!"

 

Akihito said, obviously still fuming over how Kirishima had addressed him, who by the way was still bowing in his direction. Akihito gave another huff and made his way quickly, past Kirishima, out of the Villa and onto the pathway.

 

Asami was standing in the small open plaza, which ran alongside the beach, surrounded by palm trees. He was dressed in casual clothes with two guards behind him including Suoh.

 

Still ignoring everyone, Akihito stopped before Asami, with hands on hips, glaring at him with his usual fire burning in his hazel eyes.

 

"Don't even think I'll be taking your name you fucking bastard!"

 

With his trademark, devilish smirk, Asami reached for Akihito's hand and pulled him to his chest abruptly.

 

"Hey!, I'm talking to you!"

 

Akihito said starting up at Asami, face slightly flushed now that they very close.

 

With his arm around Aki's waist, Asami leaned forward and whispered into his left ear.

 

"Close your eyes."

 

"And if I don't?!"

 

"I can make you"

 

Asami's tone and warm breath sent shivers along Akihito's spine that caused him to close his eyes involuntary.And to make sure, Asami wrapped his eyes with a silk cloth.

 

"What's happening?!"

 

"Just wait."

 

Turning him, Asami guided his young man by holding his right hand in his left.

 

After a little walk, Asami final stopped.

 

"Open your eyes."

 

Opening his eyes slowly, Akihito couldn't believe it.

 

His family, his friends and even his colleagues were standing before him with smiles on their faces and happiness glowing in their eyes. They were happy for him.

 

A big white tent has been set up with beautiful decorations and round tables. Still standing, with drinks in their hands, everyone looked expectantly at Asami and Akihito as they came in.

 

Akihito looked around at the group of people, realizing his parents were also standing there. As he stood there, not speaking, just looking at them, he noticed they started to get a worried look at his silence. Akihito quickly turned back and ran out of the tent.

 

"It's okay everyone. Stay here."

 

Asami addressed the group of people, more than a little confused himself at Aki's abrupt flight. He than turned around himself and quickly followed the path Aki took outside.

 

'Out' had been Akihito last thought as he had been overwhelmed by seeing his parents there. He walked off the path and onto the sand. His falling tears reminding him of his weakened mind and body. He had been through so much, he just wasn't ready for this.

 

Finally holding Akihito's arm, Asami turned him around to look into his eyes. Seeing the sadness in his boy's eyes, Asami just hugged him tightly for a moment.

 

"It's okay. I'm here with you."

 

"W..Why did you bring them here! They don't deserve to see me like this!"

 

Akihito said into his chest with a sob.

 

"I'm not ready for this"

 

He said with a muffled voice, as tears started to wet the front of Asami's shirt.

 

"You'll have to tell them, Akihito, you can't hide this from them."

 

Lifting up Aki's chin with his fingers, Asami looked into his teary eyes and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

 

"I'll always be there with you no matter what."

 

He then gave him a tender kiss on his lips that turned into a breath taking one.

 

"Am I interrupting something?"

 

Akihito recognized that voice and as he turned his head and saw who it was, his eyes opened wide with shock.

 

"F..Feilong!"

 

To Be Continued

*A new update!! soooorry!! i know i took a long time, but i really had a writer's block, had a car accident then my college started again XD!! Well... Did you expect anything like that?? I hope you liked it! And thanks for my Jambee for being my Beta, Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistake*


	12. God's punishment

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

 

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

 

*The previous chapter's beta been added, if you want to go back and re-read it ^-^. This one is full beta.*

 

Feilong froze where he stood as his eyes widen at the sight before him.

 

This wasn't the same young man he once knew. No, it couldn't be him.

 

He saw a very thin, weak, helpless and fragile young man.

 

Both men were shocked, but for different reasons.

 

Feilong couldn't think of words to speak with when Akihito turned his face and looked at him.

 

His tongue wouldn't move, not until Akihito moved his eyes away from him, his mouth seemed to start working again.

 

"….A..Aki..hito.."

 

Fei's lips trembled as he called his name.

 

The hold around Akihito tightened.

 

Uncomfortable with the situation, Akihito stood up alongside Asami, clinging close to the man.

 

"…I guess he didn't tell you…."

 

Aki said with a mocking tone, closing his eyes from the pain and turning into Asami's chest to hide his face. He was fighting the ache feeling at the back of his eyes, along with his the rapidly beating heart inside his chest.

 

It was too much right now… his parents, colleagues and even Feilong.

 

"I have Leukemia, but I have been receiving treatment, so don't worry about me."

 

Fei's mind couldn't process any longer, wouldn't process even if he wanted to.

 

'It's impossible!'

 

Feilong thought. Even Asami right there didn't say a single word to deny anything. Not a single word.

 

Aki caught a small figure running towards them out the corner of his eye that came out from the white tent. But then he hid his face into his husband chest again.

 

"Fei-sama!"

 

The small figure shouted, looking up at Fei expectantly. Suddenly Feilong's mind seemed to work again.

 

"Fei-sama!, you left u….."

 

Tao said, panting a little from his running and quickly stopped when he noticed Akihito standing there.

 

"A...Akihito-kun?"

 

The young boy whispered but it was hearable and the second Aki heard his name, his fingers tightened it's hold around Asami's arm.

 

"Akihito-kun, it's me!"

 

The young boy said in a very cheerful tone, hoping, wishing to see the smile he used to see on Aki's face when he turns his face to him.

 

Lifting up his face, Akihito forced a fake smile that he knew everyone would know how much he was hurt.

 

And once little Tao saw it, his eyes widened as he looked at Aki's face, with the same reaction as Fei had shown.

 

"A..are you… s..sick…. Akihi...?"

 

"Tao, go inside and leave us. We'll be right back."

 

"B… but.."

 

"Now!"

 

Fei's tone scared Tao enough, to make him turn around and run back in the direction he had come from. Partially hiding his face with his forearm as tears suddenly appeared.

 

"Asami"

 

Feilong said, demanding, wanting to know what's going on here.

 

"….Ready to go?"

 

Asami whispered, lifting Aki's face with his left hand to look into the hazel eyes that always captivated him.

 

With a bright little smile, Aki nodded and held Asami's hand for support, not physically but emotionally.

 

Passing by the Chinese man, both Asami and him gave each other a glare that said it isn't over yet, and they have a lot of things to talk about.

 

Entering the white tent again, everyone looked at both men with confused looks on their faces.

 

Akihito slowly moved towards his parents but when he tried to leave his now new husband, Asami showed no sign of letting go.

 

'We're in this together'

 

Asami's eyes said these words when Akihito looked at him a little surprised.

 

Then, Akihito moved towards his parents and noticing this, both Kou and Takato hurried and walked behind him. They knew what was going to happen, and their friend needed all the support he could get.

 

The young man couldn't feel anything around him anymore. The only thing he could feel was his pounding heart beating wildly in his chest.

 

When he stood in front of his parents finally, Aki's mom suddenly crushed herself into her son, embracing him with fresh tears on her face.

 

Akihito's tongue felt glued to the roof of his mouth, he couldn't speak even if he wanted to.

 

They stayed like that for a while until Aki's mom broke the embrace, and when his father saw his lips moving, trying to say something, he was the one to speak first.

 

"We know, Akihito. You don't have to say anything."

 

The young man only looked at his father and couldn't say anything, a shocked and fearful look was there on his face.

 

"Asami-san spoke with us and explained everything. It's just… we wouldn't….couldn't believe anything until we saw you. I'm so pound of you son. And both your mom and I believe in you Akihito"

 

When finished speaking he put his hand on his son's shoulder, giving is a slight squeeze, showing his support.

 

Right there, Akihito hugged his father really hard and everyone who was standing there could hear the young man sobbing and crying into his father's shoulder.

 

Aki pulled himself away and with a deep breath, looked around at everyone and gave them a bright open smile. This was his way of letting them know he accepted their support and love and wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his arm.

 

Then, Akihito went to his colleagues with both Kou and Takato to thank them for coming out and for showing their support and happiness for him.

 

After conversing for a while, Akihito's mouth was parched and he was in need for something to drink. Asami all the while had been attentively watching the young man who he had been talking and hugging his friends and family.

 

His intense gaze never left his boy.

 

Akihito moved towards the table where Asami was sitting at along with his ever faithful men, Souh and Kirishima. With a smoke between his right hand fingers and a whiskey glass in his left hand, that man looked sexier than ever in casual clothing.

 

'Damn!, that man can survive on smoking and drinking alone!'

 

As Aki approached the table, Kirishima and Suoh both showed respect by getting up and bowing to the young man quickly.

 

"Hey! You don't have to do that! Please sit down."

 

Akihito said waving his hands franticly in front of him, somewhat embarrassed. He let out a sign as they straighten back up and he reached over and took a glass of water from the table.

 

"We apologize for our rudeness Asami-sama"

 

Akihito nearly chocked from the water he was drinking when he heard the statement.

 

"*cough cough* What!? Asami! No. That's not MY name!"

 

He turned from the two men to face Asami who could hear everything quite clearly from his chair.

 

"I told you before! If you're even thinking about me taking your name, you're dreaming Asami Ryuichi!"

 

The only reply he got was the usual trade mark smirk from his husband.

 

"Well….I wonder how the two of you are going to live together as life partners, if you can't even agree to share the same last name."

 

The recognizable voice spoke with a small chuckle that made Asami's eyes turn into ice as he reached over to kill his smoke in the ash tray.

 

"Feilong"

 

Akihito turned his head and spoke looking at the Chinese man.

 

Feilong took on a more serious face as he watched Asami and held himself from doing anything crazy.

 

"We need to talk."

 

Feilong firmly said.

 

"We have nothing to talk about. You're just here to witness the correlation between two souls."

 

Asami spoke with a smirk, getting up from his chair, walking towards his husband and putting his left arm around his waist.

 

He tried to remind Feilong with their previous adventures around Akihito, and that the boy will always belong to him. Will always belong to Asami Ryuichi.

Akihito saw the fight between them through their eyes, but any further discussion was momentarily interrupted by a bounding presence.

 

"Akihito-kun!"

 

"Tao!, sorry about earlier, kid."

 

Aki said while bending down to be close to Tao's level who had come running at him.

 

"I understand!, Fei-sama told me you're just sick, but you're going to get better!"

 

Tao spoke with a very cheerful voice with a very bright and beautiful smile on his face.

 

"That's right!"

 

Aki spoke and played with Tao's hair in his hands laughing.

 

During all this, Asami's and Feilong's eyes never left each other.

 

Time passed and everyone from the invitees had a great time with each other. Not to mention the food fight between Akihito and his friends that drew a smile on everyone's faces.

 

Finally giving their blessings and good wishes to the newly united souls, everyone hugged each other and said goodbye.

 

As the final person to leave, Feilong walked towards Akihito who was standing close to Asami and waving to his friends while they get into the cars which Asami brought for them to take them to the airport for their flight home.

 

"Well…. Congratulations Akihito, I wish you the best of luck with him. But… if he ever treats you badly, you know where to find me."

 

Feilong said with a smirk on his face looking at Asami who narrowed his eyes that throw daggers at Chinese man.

 

"Thanks Feilong, but I'll be fine."

 

Akihito smirked looking directly into Fei's eyes.

 

Tiredly entering the bed after a very surprising day, Akihito laid on his back and stared at the ceiling while Asami take a quick shower. He was too tired to even take a shower himself. Of course the older man had offered to help, but really Akihito wouldn't be able to take to exert himself any further. He gave a little laugh when he remembered the offer, and what Asami's help in the shower usually entailed.

 

Akihito lifted his hand to look at his ring, spreading his fingers and moving his hand to catch the light at different angels. It was so beautiful and it meant so much to him.

 

Still looking, Akihito smiled tiredly.

 

'I'm thirsty'

 

Hearing the shower being turned off, Akihito moved his legs to the edge of the bed thinking about getting a drink of water from the tab in the bathroom, since the kitchen seemed a long journey at the moment.

 

But a nauseas feeling suddenly interrupted his desire to leave the bed. He tried to ease up the feeling by putting his hand over his stomach and take in deep breathes, but that didn't help when he felt the bile in his stomach rise.

 

Quickly, Akihito smashed the bathroom door open, rushed to the toilet and opened it while kneeling. After less than a second, he started to vomit.

 

Asami was drying himself up and putting a towel around his waist when he heard the sound of the bathroom door being opened quickly. When he turned his head, he saw Akihito rushing to the toilet while putting his hand on his mouth.

 

He walked quickly to his husband and knelt close to him, putting his hands on the boy's shaking shoulders while he vomits.

 

After finishing, Akihito tried to flush toilet, but his shaking hands refused to work when he tried to pull the lever. And when his husband noticed this, he hurriedly did the small task for him.

 

"…wash…my mouth"

 

Aki said with a hoarse and trembling voice.

 

Asami left Aki there resting and holding onto the rim of the toilet for a bit while he went to get the mouth wash from the small cupboard above the sink. He was concerned about moving Akihito right away.

 

Returning, he slowly lifted up Aki, gently holding him around his waist and moved him with caution to the sink. With his other hand Asami lifted a small cup with the mouth wash in it to Aki's lips.

 

"There."

 

Akihito's eyes were closed the whole time, as what little remaining strength he had earlier had been drained away by the last 5 minutes. He was truly grateful for Asami's help but at the same time ashamed of how weak he was in front of the older man.

 

After finishing up and rinsing out mouth, Asami lifted Akihito in his arms and walked to the bed.

 

The second Aki's head touched the pillow, he was far away in another world.

 

Asami couldn't do anything more for his lover, but to brush the back of his hand gently across Akihito's cheekThen he stood up straight again, and went to put on some boxers.

 

Returning to the bed, Asami slid under the sheets, got closer to Aki and wrapped his arms around the small body.

 

They were leaving the next day, Aki's sessions would be starting again in two days and he didn't want to tire the kid out from both the flight and the treatment.

 

Kirishima of course got everything ready for their departure with the jet standing by and ready for his boss's moment of need, but he had to leave earlier for important reasons.

 

The next day Akihito woke up in Asami's jet to the sound of humming engines. At first he was disoriented at the unfamiliar location and couldn't make out anything around him, but after a few seconds Asami's voice broke the fuzziness in his mind.

 

"Good morning"

 

"Ah… Good morning. Where are we?"

 

Aki said rubbing his eyes.

 

"On our way home. Come on, eat up. You slept over 12 hours".

 

Asami said pointing at the food tray that rested on the small table next to the bed.

 

Asami was sitting on the bed next to him with his back to the wall and a laptop on his lap.

 

He still didn't have much of an appetite but knew refusing would get him nowhere with Asami as they had argued many times about this in the past months. After all that had happened in the last 2 days, Aki pushed himself and just ate.

 

Their way back home was strangely silent, no one spoke a word. Akihito really wanted to change the mood, but the papers Kirishima left to his boss before leaving kept him in another world with his expression changing into a dangerous and seriously angry one. Something really bad happened, but Asami never shared anything with Akihito.

The situation was worrying.

 

The ride in the elevator was also silent for him but not for the other man who kept giving orders to his loyal guard.

 

The moment Aki walked into the penthouse, a most unimaginable scene welcomed him. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine the older man doing something like this.

 

 

Never in a million years would there ever be a man like Asami fucking Ryuichi.

 

To Be Continued

 

* First, Thanks to my beta hero Jambee for her amazing help!! Thank you! and second, soooo sorry for the major delayed update! Had exams here and problems in life, but i managed! ^_^. So what do you think everyone? Hope you liked this one, i really feel it's not much of a chapter but i wanted to change the angst with something a little happier :) Sorry for any mistake and thanks for reading!*


	13. God's punishment

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

 

Aki was surprised when he took the first step into the penthouse. A picture with him and Asami kissing passionately on the beach was hanging on the wall a few feet away from him. It was their wedding picture with just the deep blue sea and the golden sand the only background. It was taken after their vows, when Asami completely ignored everything and kissed his Akihito hungrily, not caring about anyone around them, not even the priest close to them.

 

"W... who took this?" was the only question Aki could ask after staring for a while at the picture. A lot of strong emotions were shown there.

 

"It was Souh. I wanted the moment to be remembered in every way possible." Asami spoke while he turned the young man towards him as he held Akihito in his arms and close to his chest. The older man's eyes spoke more than just words.

 

As they moved closer to each other and their lips brushed Aki heard a baby's cry. ' A baby! In Asami Ryuichi's house!' Akihito thought, thinking that he might be imagining this but he was proved wrong when he heard it again. His eyes questioned Asami's but found nothing so he suddenly let go of the older man and moved towards the crying sound.

 

It was coming from the guest room and when Akihito opened the door to the room he was shocked at the scene in front of him. Kirishima was standing there changing a baby's diaper! It was quite hilarious to the young man; Kirishima was standing there wearing a surgical mask and rubber gloves on his hands while fighting to clean the squirming young baby quickly.

 

Still giggling as he saw this, Akihito quickly moved towards the frustrated assistant and took over his dreaded task. After taking care of everything, Akihito started to rock the little baby girl in his arms to calm down and to send her to sleep. The whole time Asami was standing there watching everything with a little smirk on his face. 'I was right,' he thought.

 

When Aki made sure the little baby girl was deep asleep, he put her in her bed, switched off the lights, and Asami motioned to Kirishima to leave at the same time as Akihito moved from the room. Once they had all left the room Akihito closed the door behind him.

 

"Whose baby is that!?" Aki spoke with demanding eyes, fury raging inside them, but the older man said nothing as he leaned on the wall, took a cigarette from his pocket, and put it between his lips. Akihito right away moved towards him and took the cancer stick from his mouth. "Are you crazy!? You shouldn't smoke while there's a baby around! Now, answer the question."

 

As the young man finished speaking Asami moved to close the small distance between them and held him tightly in his arms for a few moments. Asami closed his eyes as if to concentrate and Aki felt strangely uncomfortable.

 

When Asami opened his eyes they were completely different. Raw emotions were there, glowing with love. Akihito was frozen from the sudden change; he didn't feel Asami cup his face between his hands.

 

"She's our daughter, Akihito."

 

When Asami spoke those words, Aki's eyes widened in shock and tears began to form. But the next words made the tears fall on his face.

 

"She's adopted. I saw that look on your face that day, you wanted to know that feeling Akihito, about being a parent." As Asami spoke gazing into the big hazel eyes, he saw many feelings of love, gratefulness, happiness, softness and along with a bit of betrayal and sadness. Betrayal because he knew that Akihito thought for a moment that Asami betrayed him with someone and got her pregnant, but when the word adopted was heard, his heart danced in happiness. Sadness because he thought that with everything happening around him right now it was some kind of pity - pity because he was dying. But Asami saw through it all.

 

Asami watched Akihito closely; while he remained silent for a while, begging and hoping his beating heart to calm down, before he closed his eyes and rested his head on Asami's chest. "You're wrong Akihito. You're wrong." Asami spoke and addressed Akihito's unvoiced fears. He kissed the young man's head, then he lifted his face gently and looked at Akihito as he slowly opened his teary eyes. "I'll never let anyone hurt my family; I'll protect you both with my life." Asami said no more, they just enjoyed the silence around them as Akihito rested his head again on Asami's chest.

 

After a few moments Aki spoke again. "You better keep that promise."

 

"Did I ever break one?" Asami questioned when he bent downward and whispered into Aki's ear, as he lifted the young photographer's face with his hand to look into his eyes.

 

"No…. You never did." Aki whispered as he closed his eyes slowly, stretching up to put a gentle kiss of Asami's lips.

 

As they broke the kiss, Aki took Asami's hand in his and moved towards the guest room then he slowly opened it and switched on a night light. The moment they stood in front of the sleeping little baby, a very happy and bright smile lighted Aki's face. "…..Hana… her name is Hana." Akihito said with a smile as he kept looking at the small baby girl.

 

"Hana it is."

 

The name really suited her well. She was really like a small baby pink flower about to bloom. Her little hands and her little fingers were so pretty closing and making a tiny little ball.

 

The next day, Akihito started his sessions again. They were hard on him again but for a different reason. He couldn't stay away from the little baby; he got very attached to her in no time at all. Aki fed her daily. A nurse who was there always helped with the small tasks during Aki's session but returned her to him afterwards.

 

Akihito stayed in the baby's room now; he loved playing with that small flower child and hears her squeals of happiness. Asami watched the happiness glowing from his husband's eyes. He was really happy.

 

Of course Kou and Takato were shocked when they knew about the baby but also happy for their friend. And when they got to see her, both of them were immediately won over by her beautiful baby features with her big red cheeks. Not to mention almost throwing up when Akihito changed her diaper in front of them once but they managed to handle the situation.

 

Akihito sent emails with Hana's pictures to Feilong and Tao; he wanted to show the young boy everything as they promised each other to stay in contact. Asami was a bit annoyed when he found out that Akihito was talking with Feilong but when Akihito assured that there was nothing and he was just talking with his friends his husband didn't mind it.

 

Days and months passed quickly and their little flower grew more and more beautiful with each passing day. When she was first brought home she was 8 months old. Her family died in a car accident, but she was safe in the back seat with a guardian angel protecting her. She had no family to care for her, but she was taken into Asami's house since his name was next on the adoption list.

 

It was like god meant for the little girl to belong to Asami and Akihito. Her eye color changed a lot the first month she was with them, but finally stayed on hazel and her hair was a dark midnight black. She really looked like their real daughter; she symbolized the fruit of their love for each other.

 

She was now 13 months old and was able to recognize between her parents and with her baby talk she would say 'Papa' for Akihito and 'Dada' For Asami.

 

It was hilarious for Akihito the first times Asami tried to feed the little flower and then burp her. She would sometimes throw up on him while wearing his black 3 pieces suit. The older man would complain that he just wore this suit or it was a new one, Akihito never knew, they were all the same to him. But after learning, Akihito used a burping bib for little Hana and for extra protection Asami took off his suit jacket while feeding her.

 

A baby sitter was always there to help the young man during his sessions and also during his resting period instead of the nurse. The young man always fought to stay and play with her, but his sickness most of the times prevented him.

 

Aki's last session was today, and the small family was sitting close to each other on the bed in the major bed room. Hana was there sleeping in Aki's arms along with Asami standing next to him. Aki's doctor was standing checking on him. "Well Takaba-san, this is your last session" The doctor spoke as the usual nurse was now removing the empty IV bag. And when she came to remove it from Aki's chest, Asami took Hana from his husband's arms and rested her between his strong protective arms as the nurse now was disconnecting the IV bag from his chest.

 

The little girl started to stir a little when Aki gave her to Asami. At first the young man refused to give up his daughter to anyone because she would cry until she was back again in her papa's arms. But now she was more used to her dada's arms too; she would smile in happiness when she saw either one of them, but she was much closer to her papa than Asami.

 

"I'd like to see you tomorrow Takaba-san to remove your central lines and final examination. I'd like to do a blood test to make sure of our results that you're fully cured from the cancer cells; you'll also have to come in at least once a month for a blood test to be on the safe side." The doctor spoke as his assisting nurse moved and stood close to him.

 

"Thank you, doctor." Akihito spoke and nodded in understanding what was said to him. "Come anytime tomorrow, we'll be waiting and everything would be ready." The doctor said and bowed then he finally excused himself along with his assistant.

 

After leaving the two men alone, Asami sat on the edge of the bed close to Aki, who was looking at the waking figure in his arms as he took Hana from his husband. "You did it, Akihito." Asami spoke as he kissed the young man's temple.

 

"No…. We did it," the young photographer said looking at the older man smiling. Asami couldn't resist anymore and moved closer to kiss his husband gently then look into his beautiful hazel eyes.

 

While their gaze locked on each other, the little baby finally opened her eyes and looked at her parents. Giving a small baby smile, both men looked at her. "Dada!" was what she said a few seconds after her dada came into her sight.

 

Akihito laughed at his daughter as she was lifting up her arms up opening and closing her hands repeatedly, signaling that she wanted a hug. "We didn't forget you," Aki said as he bent downward and put a little kiss on his daughter's nose. She always squealed in happiness and laughed when he did this to her little pink nose.

 

When Aki finished his kiss, Asami was the next. He bent down and put a little kiss on her forehead, but before getting the chance to lift up his head again, the little baby caught his hair in her little hands and played with it. "Daaadaa!" Hana yelled her dada's name and Akihito waited for Asami's reaction with a smile.

 

Three seconds later Asami started to play and rubbed his head into Hana's little tummy; she immediately started to giggle in joy. It always tickled her. Akihito was laughing heartily from the scene; oh how much he loved Asami when he played with their daughter. It wasn't something you ever think to see from the older man.

 

Who would have thought that Asami Ryuichi would have such a soft and loving side in him; it was unimaginable. This man was reborn once more thanks to a particular young man. But don't even think that something like that changed him or even made him a soft hearted man. This little family changed everything around him, made him more protective, more possessive, more dangerous and more blood lusted man than before and the worst nightmare to his enemies if they even thought about doing anything to his family.

 

The next day our little family went to the hospital for the necessary procedures; the central lines mustn't remain in excess of a six month period; they had to be removed. They entered the hospital along with Kirishima and Suoh with also extra 4 guards for protection for the small family.

 

Aki stood holding his daughter on his shoulder with Asami by his side talking to the female receptionist. Kirishima and Suoh were standing behind carefully watching for anything suspicious, as were the extra guards. A few seconds later a beautiful young nurse came into view and asked them to follow her.

 

They entered a small room like the one before. The nurse asked them to wait until the doctor would come. The minute turned into four but no one minded it. All of them were looking at the growing flower in Aki's arms while he sat on the bed with Asami by his side. Hana was desperately trying to put all her papa's hand inside her little mouth, but she only managed to take three fingers and coat them with her saliva. Akihito never minded it, in fact he always loved the way Hana played with anything around her. She always brought this strange and strong feeling of happiness to the people around her wherever she went; it was a gift.

 

A knock was heard a few seconds later and the doctor entered the room. Asami seemed to be a bit annoyed that he was late, but his little girl was a beautiful distraction during the wait. "Excuse me for my lateness; there was an emergency I had to take care of." The doctor said as he bowed apologizing.

 

"It's okay, doctor. Thank you for coming." Akihito said with a bright smile on his face, but the look on Asami's said another thing.

 

"Shall we begin, Takaba-san?" The doctor said as a nurse helped him getting into new surgical clothing for protection. Aki nodded and gave Hana to Asami so while he remove his clothing and lay down on the bed.

 

"It's going to be as easy as the last time, Takaba-san. But you'll have to help me a little this time. At some point I'll have to ask you to hold your breath for a short while when I remove the central lines. We need to prevent any air from getting inside; also you'll get a strange feeling during the removal, but you don't have to worry about anything." The doctor spoke as he was wearing his surgical mask on his face. "And I'm sorry, I'll have to ask you gentlemen to stay outside." Right here he was pointing at Kirishima and Suoh who were standing behind Asami.

 

Asami only turned his head a little to the left and the two men understood what he meant. But before leaving, Hana was given to Kirishima as his boss got into the surgical clothing for Akihito's protection. Then he took his daughter again in his arms and both men excused themselves and closed the door behind them. The doctor understood the presence of the little baby as a stronger distraction for Akihito.

 

Asami stood in front of Akihito holding Hana between his arms as she fought and reached her small arms to her papa who was laying on the bed; the doctor was applying an antiseptic on his chest. Akihito took a breath and gave an exhale when the doctor started to clean his chest. He looked up at the ceiling for a second then he moved his head to the left like last time, toward where his husband and daughter were standing.

 

"I truly regret not picking up my camera today; it's your fault Hana for distracting me." Aki spoke and smiled to the sight of Asami again like last time. The whole time both men never broke contact with each other's eyes, the removal was a success and took only a minute or so more than the last time. When the doctor finished he applied new clean gauze bandages on the now open wound.

 

"It's done, Takaba-san. But I need you to keep this area clean for the next two days, if you needed to shower, I'd like from you to wear something to keep your chest dry and not to wet this area. Try wearing something like plastic on it if it was necessary. And after 48 hours, you can remove it and replace it with a normal bandage and it would be okay if it got wet, but try to keep it clean," the doctor spoke as he was removed his surgical clothing. "I'll have the nurse take a blood sample from you just to make sure everything's fine like we talked about yesterday. If you'll excuse me, I've got a case to see." The doctor smiled and bowed before leaving the room, and then his assistant came into view with a smile ready to start her work.

 

Finally after taking the sample, the assistant told Akihito that he may dress up and was able to leave and they'll also call him for the test results. As the young man dressed up he felt a little pain in his chest but it was fine and put a smile on his face when he looked at Asami and Hana. The little baby still wanted him as she reached her small hand towards her papa, but as Akihito tried to take her, he felt pain increase suddenly in his chest and it was written on his face. His husband saw it and took Hana back again.

 

"You okay?" Asami questioned as his face showed concern for his husband. "Yes. Just hurts a little. It's nothing" Aki spoke as he assured his talking with a smile. As they on their way back to the penthouse, little Hana slept in her dada's arms while taking her thumb in her mouth; Akihito slept on his husband's shoulder.

 

When the limo finally arrived in front of the building, Kirishima opened the door for his boss. Akihito and Hana were still sleeping so Asami gave Hana to Kirishima who stirred a little when he took her in his arms. Then Asami lifted Akihito in his arms after he got out of the limousine. The young man's tension during the removal took a lot of his strength that caused him to sleep during their ride home.

 

Suoh opened the penthouse's door for his boss and Kirishima, who had followed him and entered Hana's room to put her in her bed while Asami entered with Akihito their bedroom. He put the sleeping young man in the bed and slid the sheets over him before getting out of the room, closing the door behind him. Both Kirishima and Suoh were standing there waiting for any further orders from their boss, but Asami just told them that he was taking the rest of the day off and that they could leave.

 

The older man went into his daughter's room to check on her after dismissing his two loyal men. She was still sleeping there in her little bed, dreaming with the angels; she was really beautiful when she slept. Asami gave her a little kiss on her tiny forehead and closed the door behind him as he left.

 

When he entered the major bed room again, Akihito was getting up while he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. When his vision was clear and his eyes hit his husband, he suddenly looked around him and found out that he was back to his home again. 'I must have fallen asleep,' Aki thought as Asami closed the distance between them and sat on the bed's edge. "You feel better now?" Asami asked and Akihito nodded as an answer, but his eyes grew bigger as he remembered Hana. "Hana is sleeping in her room right now; you don't have to worry about her." Asami spoke as he got closer to his husband, never lifting his eyes from Aki's as he finally kissed him.

 

Days passed and it's been over a month after Akihito had the central lines removed, his blood results came back clear and everyone of his friends and family were really happy for the young man. He was regaining his strength day by day, his hair was starting to grow again but the color was a little duller than before. It was a normal side effect from the chemotherapy. Actually some people's hair grew back in different texture and even a different color; Akihito was a lucky that his hair grew only a little duller, otherwise he might dye it if he wanted to.

 

Little Hana now was growing bigger and bigger, she now was close to 15 months old. Akihito remained at home and looked after his little flower. He left work for her, but he sometimes went to the park with her, along with Asami of course, and took pictures of his family and the nature around the area. He still loved photography.

 

A week later, Aki received an email from Feilong telling him that he would be visiting him in 3 days and that Asami also knew about this. He and Tao wanted to meet Hana in person. The days quickly passed and it was now the day of the visit. Akihito made a lot of different types of food, making a very colorful display on the kitchen table.

 

When he heard the penthouse door open, Akihito quickly left the kitchen and hurried to the door. The sight of Asami with Feilong and Tao behind him welcomed him. The young man gave the brightest smile ever to the group of men in front of him. He moved closer to Asami and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Welcome home." Aki said and moved to the other man behind him to greet him.

 

"Am I able to get one too?" Feilong smirked as he moved closer to Aki's face giving a quick glance towards Asami who quickly turned his head around and gave his usual killing glare when he heard Feilong. In return, Akihito blushed and smiled awkwardly. "Akihito-kun!" little Tao screamed in happiness. In fact he wasn't so little anymore, the young boy was now close to Akihito's shoulders when he jumped from behind Feilong. Both of them were really happy seeing each other.

 

When all of them sat in the living room, Akihito moved quickly to Hana's room and took her from the bed. When he came into view, Tao jumped from his seat and hurried to Aki's side to see. Hana was just opening her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes, and Tao bloomed with happiness when she saw him and smiled. "She's more beautiful than the pictures you sent us!" Tao said while he followed the young man who then gently handed Hana to Feilong.

 

Hana immediately grabbed and took Feilong's hair in her hands and smiled at him, which he smiled at her in return. After chatting a little and asking about each other's lives, Akihito moved to the kitchen with Tao behind him as they began to move what Aki prepared to the dining room table. After eating, Asami and Feilong moved toward the office to discuss some private business while Akihito took Hana to her bed after her meal before he and Tao moved to clean up the table and the dishes.

 

Akihito was washing the dishes and Tao was drying them with a big smile on his face telling Akihito about his progress at school and learning martial arts. Both men were happy but suddenly Akihito felt light headedness and a little dizzy that made him grabs the sink's edge and closes his eyes for a moment. Tao saw it, a concerned look was on his face.

 

"Akihito-kun, are you alright?" Tao asked as he rested his hand on Akihito's forearm.

 

"…I'm fine, Tao." Akihito tried to sound normal but only managed a little. "Should I call Asami-san?" Tao asked "No, it's fine. Thanks Tao" Akihito answered with a little smile towards the young boy. But shortly after Tao noticed Akihito having difficulty breathing and was holding his chest, the younger boy's eyes reflected fear when he saw Akihito in pain, but shortly after Akihito's breathing increased before he fell to the ground with a thud.

 

"FEILONG-SAMAA!" Tao screamed as he went on his knees close to Akihito and started to shake him to wake up. In the office when the two men were discussing a deal in Hong Kong, both of them heard Tao's screaming with a widened eyes and in the speed of light they hurried to the living room. Tao's crying was audible as he called Akihito to wake up.

 

Asami quickly bent down on his knees and took Akihito's face in his hands. "He just fell on the ground!" Tao spoke between sobs looking at the two men. Asami tried to wake Akihito up by calling his name and brushing his cheek but nothing happened as his worrying started to grow even more, the older man checked his pulse and found it irregular. Not wasting any more time Asami lifted his husband in his arms and moved towards the penthouse's door. "Get Hana, Fei!" Asami roared as he hurried to the door.

 

To Be Continued

 

*Hey there minna! Been a while. Sorry! Exams and college like always! First i have to thank my super beautiful and amazing beta Lady Feather for her magnificent and great work and of course help. She taught me a lot of this as you can see my writing style changed XD. Yaay! What do you think about the update? Did you think about anything like that? Well, i don't know when i'll be updating again! Big chance after two months T.T Blame my college and final exams! Gonna miss you all. and also i might MIGHT be updating an omake for It Was Supposed To Be Me, still don't know. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it*


	14. God's punishment

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

Their ride to the hospital was torture to everyone. Asami kept calling, whispering Akihito's name hoping that he would wake up, but he didn't. The young man between his arms groaned in pain nearly all the way and gasped for air every now and then. Asami's heart squeezed in his chest and Feilong felt it from the man's expression as he tried to get Hana back to sleep between his arms. She woke up when he carried her and hurried to catch up with Asami. Tao also tried his hardest not to cause trouble to anyone, he fought to hold his tears but they would fall on his face without noticing and he would quickly remove them with his hand. No one dared to lift their eyes from the young man.

Kirishima was the one who called the doctor treating Akihito. He was there guarding the penthouse's door when they rushed out and he saw his boss carrying his husband between his arms. He right away called Suoh to get the limo ready fast and called the doctor as he rode the elevator with everyone.

The limo stopped at the emergency entrance and Asami hurried inside with Akihito between his arms with everyone behind him. The doctor was standing there waiting for him with a medical team and a stretcher. When he saw a limo, they hurried to take the young man. "He just fell unconscious, and his pulse was irregular." Asami spoke as he put Akihito on the stretcher.

He watched them put the oxygen mask on his husband's face and the doctor gave his team orders to follow. Soon, they entered a room and didn't allow Asami to go in. Instead, he watched everything through the glassed window. He saw them enter the IV in his right hand, blood samples taken and the doctor listening to Aki's heart with the stethoscope before a nurse closed the curtains to block the view. Asami closed his eyes. He finally thought that everything was going to be fine, everything was going to be alright. Akihito has finished his treatment successfully and even the doctor cleared him. Was it Leukemia again or he just passed out from tiredness? He didn't even want to think about it.

'No, he will live.'

Feilong's voice brought him back again from his thoughts. He looked up and saw him carrying the now sleeping Hana on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright." Fei tried to calm him a little even though he knew it wouldn't do anything until the older man hears something good from the doctor, but the Chinese man wanted to help anyway. He saw many expressions and emotions he never saw before on his face during their ride. It was clear the Asami was a different man with Akihito. He was more human and more vulnerable in front of his boy.

Asami did not speak; he just took Hana from Feilong's hands, carried her and waited. All of them including Kirishima and Suoh waited for about twenty minutes before the doctor finally got out of the room. Both men saw the unease look on the doctor's face but no one spoke until they stood in front of each other.

"He is stable now, and will be under our observation for a while. I don't want to say anything until the blood test results come out, but I'm afraid it's a relapse. But we'll wait for about half an hour until the results confirm it. If I'm correct and sure I do not want to, we'll discuss our further treatments for Takaba-san. You may wait in the room, he's resting now and I'll come back as soon as possible. Excuse me."

The doctor said and left, leaving the two men and young Tao speechless. It was impossible. Both Asami and Feilong nearly cried in happiness when the doctor cleared Akihito. But this, it was unthinkable. They never thought about this happening.

Kirishima and Suoh were standing there behind them not far away and they heard everything, their hearts hurt from the possible threat. But deep inside, they wished that it would be wrong. When their boss gave them a look, they hurried to him. Asami gave Hana to Kirishima, giving a glare and Suoh as well. A glare that told them to protect her with their lives and the look on their faces told their boss that they got the message. Both men and Tao moved into Akihito's room where they found him sleeping soundly in the bed. He looked peaceful but tired.

Asami approached him and sat on the edge of the bed. Feilong gave him privacy and waited outside with Tao and closed the door behind them. He also took the chance to call his men to come to the hospital. The older man brushed Aki's left cheek with his right hand. "Akihito" He whispered and waited patiently for a response but Akihito was deep asleep. He exhaled and prayed nearly for the first time in his life for this to be a lie. For it to be anything else but this again. It was a long fight and he was glad it was over: he did not want to witness it again. To see him suffer once more.

Time passed in a blink of an eye while the older man was drowned by his own thoughts, but they were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. The doctor with Feilong and Tao entered the room and Asami stood up from the edge of the bed and looked them. Everyone waited for the doctor's report and Asami glared at him for keeping them waiting. The doctor drew a breath and exhaled softly as he looked at the results in his hand, and at that moment it wasn't good news.

"I'm afraid my diagnosis was correct. It's a relapse. The best solution we have now is bone marrow transplantation instead of high doses of chemotherapy again since the relapse happened too quickly."

The news fell on the older man like thunder, even though he felt it earlier but refused to believe it and held on to that hope even though it was so small that everything was going to be alright. Feilong looked at the floor with sadness then turned his gaze towards the bed to be shocked. Akihito was a wake. His sleepiness was disturbed when there was a knock on the door and when he felt the bed shift slightly as Asami stood up from it. They all were focused on the doctor's talking and didn't notice Akihito turn his head towards them. Even the doctor hadn't noticed him from Asami pricing and cold gaze.

He was laying there on the bed with no emotions on his face, just looking at the doctor. And when the doctor noticed his gaze, he continued. "Do you have any brothers or sisters, Takaba-san?" He asked looking at the young man who shocked his head left and right as a reply to him. "Well, in that case we'll have to look for a bone marrow donor similar to your genetic makeup. There are other ways for the treatment, but like I said for a relapse this quick, this is the best option we got from the others." He finished looking at everyone in the room as he finally rested his gaze on Akihito who whispered "I understand." And fell into silence.

"Doctor, may I speak with you outside?" Feilong spoke as he took Tao's hand and walked outside. He understood Akihito needed time to kind of absorb the shock and he also felt the looks Asami gave him from the corner of his eye to leave the two of them alone for a while. When the door closed, the older man finally turned around and looked at Akihito in the eyes. Right then, the young man's eyes swelled with tears and fell on his face, still got no emotion shown on his face. As Asami walked towards the bed, Akihito tried to remove his tears with his hands but they kept running down his cheeks. "Why won't they stop? It's strange!" Aki laughed. Then when the older man finally sat on the bed and looked at Akihito with softness in his eyes. Akihito broke and fell into his arms, he began to cry. Asami let him cry his heart out and didn't say a word as he embraced Akihito. When Aki finally calmed down, the older man spoke.

"It's alright, Akihito…it's alright." He said as he moved his left hand on Aki's back up and down to calm him down and the boy's tense body to ease a little but Aki's hold around Asami tightened.

"Ryuichi…." He whispered and kept quiet for a while. Asami waited for him patiently to continue. But when he did, Asami's hold around him tightened. "Please…..don't leave me" Aki spoke and ended with a sob and chocked in it. In return, Asami raised his chin up to look into teary Hazel eyes. Their eyes spoke instead of their mouths. 'I'll never leave you'. Slowly their lips met each other tenderly.

Outside, Feilong stood talking to the doctor with Asami's guards who came minutes later the first time he came out from the room. Suoh was the one who called them. "How are we going to find donors? Is it going to take a long?" He spoke as he narrowed his eyes towards he doctor.

"Well, yes. A while I'm afraid, until we find a suitable donor. But in the meantime, we'll be keeping Takaba-san here with us for a while, to give him high doses of chemotherapy. When we find a suitable donor, we will start our processes until the day of the transplantation." The doctor declared.

"I want to be tested as well." Feilong spoke with a firm tone and the doctor nodded in understanding then excused himself. Fei wanted to help Akihito as much as possible, he wanted him to live. He never understood how the young man found his way to his heart. 'Through his fighting spirit, I guess' He thought. Tao was still standing there behind him. The boy understood Fei's action, and he himself wanted to do the test, but Feilong wouldn't allow it. Thinking it would be too dangerous for a small boy.

Feilong and Tao stayed outside. Ten minutes later Fei's men arrived and stood beside their boss, guarding him and Asami's men guarding the room. The air around them dropped 10 degrees below when anyone walked by them. Soon after, Asami walked out of the room. The young man slept like a baby in his embrace and the older man wanted him to rest as much as possible. They had another fight soon.

"How's Akihito-kun Asami-san? Is he alright? Can I see him?" Tao spoke after he ran towards the older man. Asami took a second or two, then he looked down at the young boy and spoke. "He's sleeping." was the only thing he said. Asami stopped in his tracks after he started to walk away to make a phone call to check on his daughter "Are you going to do the test too, Asami-san? Fei-sama volunteered." Tao spoke.

When he stopped, his head turned around and looked at the Chinese man with cold eyes. Fei understood the unspoken words and told Tao to stay with his men who stood to guard Akihito's room along with Asami's until they come back.

Both men entered the rest room and Feilong stood at the door way as Asami stood not far from him and talked on the phone. Everything was alright and both Kirishima and Suoh got home safely with his daughter. Asami told them to keep their eyes open and ended the call. He still stood there not saying anything, and Feilong understood his expression when they looked at each other's reflection in the mirror. "I don't need your permission, Asami. I might ask for it if it included your business, but not in this."

Deep inside, the older man understood the man's action. He knew that he loved Akihito and was doing this to help him. To tell the truth, Asami himself thought about the idea when the young man slept between his arms to enter the test and by some kind of a miracle he would match Akihito and save him. Still, Asami said nothing. He turned around and walked away passing Feilong as he left the rest room.

To Be Continued

*An update! Not much i know T-T but please forgive me! I got a writer's block and could't write for daaaaays! i'm good now i guess :D What do you think minna? Plese, tell me tell me. Thaank you soo much Jonathan, Riri-kun and Bannaman for your help! You guys totally rocks and thank you again :) *bow* Will be waiting for comments! they make me happy XD and sorry for any mistake after my edit i promise i'll do more next time*


	15. God's punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you dear Jonathan and Riri-kun for your help with the beta for this chapter.  
> 

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

Three days passed by and Akihito stayed in the hospital receiving chemotherapy once more. Both Asami and Feilong took the blood test, hoping that one of them might match Akihito's genetic make-up. Akihito's feelings weren't stable at first. When Aki first arrived at the hospital, the doctor had inserted the central lines into his chest as Asami stood beside him to comfort Akihito. He kept rubbing Akihito's cheek to distract him. Everyone could see the sadness in the young man's eyes. He never spoke a word.

Akihito slept the rest of the day and nearly all of the next. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone but Asami kept on waking him up to change his mood and to eat. Later on the second day of his stay, Asami thought of Akihito's friends. He knew one hundred percent that the young man wouldn't want them to him like this, but Asami already decided to call them later.

He knew it would hurt his husband, but Akihito was already in a serious stage at the moment and he needed all the support he could get from the people that loved him even if it would hurt him. Asami was deeply shocked when he brought Hana back later that day. His husband barely acknowledged them. Aki, the one that always stuck to their daughter and refused to give her to anyone, not even Asami, just took her in his arms for a few minutes and gave her back. He then said he was feeling tired and went back to sleep.

Asami thought about it and knew that Akihito somehow was letting go, not caring about anything anymore, not looking for tomorrow. On the third day's morning, there was a knock on the door and both of Akihito's friends, Kou and Takato, entered the room. Asami got up from the chair close to the bed and walked out without even saying a word to Akihito and waited outside with three guards around him in the waiting area.

Hana was back in the penthouse with the babysitter and a guard around to keep an eye on everything. There was also another one outside the penthouse while Kirishima took care of his boss' work with Suoh in Sion. As for Feilong and Tao, both returned to China. The Chinese man had to deal with some mess that had happened in his absence and to give Akihito some space.

When Aki's friends arrived, he was sitting on the bed, mind disoriented as he had just woken up less than a few minutes ago. His mind couldn't process Asami's departure quickly enough. Without warning, Takato ran to his friend and hugged him, crying, and not noticing the IV connected to his chest as his emotions exploded when he saw his friend. Takato nearly passed out when Kou told him the news as Kirishima personally visited him and delivered the news the day before.

Kou worked hard to hold himself back and be a man, to be worthy of Aki's friendship, but fuck no. Akihito was his best friend ever. He was more than a brother to him. Tears stained Kou's cheeks as he walked towards Akihito.

"You're gonna get pass this. You hear me?! I don't want to hear a 'no' as your answer, Takato spoke in a shaking voice as he held Akihito's crying face between his hands. Takato looked at him with a hard glare yet tears still came out.

Kou sat on the bed and hugged Akihito, who in return, hugged both of his friends and held onto them for dear life. Takato was the one who broke their embrace and spoke. "We're taking the blood test as well, Akihito. Kou and I agreed to do it. We want to help you with everything we've got," he said, tears continuing to fall down his face and a small smile graced his face. Akihito hugged them both again and whispered, "Thank you."

In the waiting area, Asami ordered his men to go back and guard his husband's room as he took his phone from his breast pocket and spoke with Kirishima. The loyal old friend and secretary gave his report about his boss's business and waited for further orders, as Asami listed them and what to do, he noticed Aki's doctor moving towards him and held a file in his hand. The crime lord ended the call and stood up to talk to the approaching man. "Asami-san, I've got some news I'd like to share with you and Takaba-san." The doctor spoke and Asami caught a serious expression on his face. Both men walked to the room and entered. When they went in, both Asami and the doctor noticed the change in Aki's mood and were glad for the smile and happiness that bloomed from his face with his friends. Akihito and his friends calmed down and sat close to each other when they saw the entering men.

Akihito noticed a change in Asami's expression when he entered before putting on his poker face and focusing his sight on the doctor who stood in the middle of the room. When Aki looked at the doctor's face, he saw a small smile that caused his heart to skip a beat and his eyes to widen in anticipation. "Takaba-san" The doctor spoke looking at the young man. "We have found a suitable donor for you. To be honest, you're pretty lucky to find one this fast: it usually takes at least two to three months to find one but I'm sure you all are happy for this. You already know the donor." Right then, Akihito looked at Asami in confusion, knowing for sure that Asami took the test, Kou and Takato were going to take it as well on their way leaving today like they told him, but when he heard that they already found a donor and already know the donor, Asami was the big hit. "It's Liu Feilong-san. His genetic make-up in very suitable with yours Takaba-san. I'd like to start the treatment right away." When the doctor finished, Aki's friends were hugging him, happy for the good news and completely forgetting that Lui Feilong was the one who kidnapped them before and threatened their friend. As for Asami and Akihito, both were shocked finding that it was Feilong. The crime lord of course showed nothing.

Asami wished a million times over for him to be his husband's donor and cure him, and for Akihito knowing that Feilong did something like that, let alone that he took the test was beyond his wildest dreams.

"May I ask where Feilong-san is right now? We need to examine him and do a few tests before we confirm that he's ready for the transplant." The doctor switched his gaze between Asami and Akihito before the older man answering him."He's in China at the moment. He'll be here at the end of the day. Tomorrow if something happens," Asami spoke. The doctor nodded and excused himself. A little bit after, the older man turned around and left the room to make a call. He regretted letting the Chinese man leave when his men called for the emergency. The phone rang twice before Fei picked it up. "Feilong."

"Get back here by the end of the day, or I'll come and drag you myself." Asami finished without waiting for a reply from the other side.

Close to midnight, Feilong was on his way to the hospital in his SUV, followed by another with his men in it. Fei somehow felt he was going to stay for a while in Tokyo from Asami's tone when he called. Tao was sleeping on his lap in the car, the little boy insisted on going back and cried his heart out to see everyone again and stay close to Akihito and Hana. Fifteen minutes later Feilong was welcomed with Asami's men guarding the room, Suoh was one of them and once he saw Fei he knocked on the room's door and went in when he heard his boss's voice telling him to enter. Once in, Suoh saw Akihito deep asleep and Asami getting up from the chair close to the bed's right side. "What's wrong?" The crime lord spoke with a bit of weariness in his voice but managed to hide perfectly, tired from the long day and the thinking during the wait.

"It's Feilong, Asami-sama."

Asami brushed his thick black hair back, wore his suit's jacket that was resting on the bed's edge and moved towards the door. "Stay here with Akihito."

"Yes, Asami-sama." Suoh bowed and Asami left the room.

Outside Feilong stood with two of his men behind; the others were outside in the cars with a sleeping Tao. The older man gave Fei a raw look empty of emotions. He was tired. Asami thought about this situation over and over again, how to tell Feilong the news; it was somehow easy but not easy to tell at the same time. "You're a match to Akihito." Asami just gave it straight in the face, he wasn't in the mood any way for anything, and Asami admitted it to himself. He just wanted his Akihito to live.

Feilong took a few moments to absorb the news looking into golden orbs, it was no joke. "Make full arrangements, because you'll be staying here for a while pretty soon." Asami spoke then left Feilong heading towards the rest room, his body tense as he moved away. He was going to calm himself a bit then call the doctor who went home and tell him that Feilong finally came back and was ready. Everyone knew that the crime lord wasn't a patient man; as soon as the call ended the doctor changed his cloths and hurried to the hospital.

Two hours later, Feilong was being examined by the doctor and his team explaining the process for him. Asking about his medical history, any previous illnesses, taking blood samples for testing and anything they needed to make sure Feilong suitable for the donation, procedure and diseases free. They took about fifteen minutes, but Asami kept standing his post and watched them through the glassed window for five minutes, then left. He went back to Akihito's room to find Suoh still guarding the sleeping young man from inside. Suoh left when he was given the look from his boss who sat on the chair once again, brushing his husband's pale cheek.

The following day the doctor cleared Feilong and began Akihito's medication, giving him higher doses of chemotherapy to shut down his immune system so his own body would not attack the stem cells when they transplant them. The young man was moved to a more secluded and sterilized room called a "Positive Pressure Room", one in which the air is filtered and pressure doors were used to keep the room closed and contained, and in which the visitors had to stand in a sanitization room for about 10 seconds to kill any infections that might be on them even though he or she wore protective clothing and a medical mask after washing their hands. The smallest and weakest infection might kill Akihito. No food was allowed from outside, only the food the hospital provided that had been sterilized.

Asami bought him the newest model of PSP to pass the time there, and books as well to read when he had to leave for work in Sion or business in the underworld. Everything of course got sterilized by the hospital. Little Hana came too, and this time her papa welcomed her with tears and laughter. The sight of their little daughter as she wore the protective clothing and Asami carrying her made Akihito's eyes water from his laughing and also when he was able to carry his little flower finally after a long time, Akihito cried in her embrace when he remembered how he met his daughter the first time here. This time Akihito finally took a picture with his small digital camera that he kept.

Asami watched Akihito suffer once more, getting thinner again, losing his still growning hair, getting paler every day and barely containing any food into his system. The young man kept on vomiting from the intense treatment and Asami's heart broke every time he saw his husband in pain as a nurse respectfully showed him the way out while another one took care of Akihito.

Akihito couldn't shower himself anymore, he was transferred to a sponge bath that he himself did instead of the normal one yet again after a while, he was no longer strong enough to wash his own body. A male nurse took care of the showering at the first time that Akihito nearly had a heart attack from, as soon as Asami found out while visiting, Kirishima had to restrain his boss's temper not to shoot the young male nurse between the eyes while doing his job. The next time, Asami did it himself and every time after when he visited everyday. Akihito didn't mind it this time, the crime lord did clean and shower him for a totally different reasons before, but still the young man blushed from the process being showered in the medical bed with a sponge and his husband wearing the protective clothing.

Akihito knew in his mind that the great Ryuichi Asami enjoyed every second he got while washing up his body, but he was wrong. Asami completely and totally hated each and every second of it. His husband's skin so pale, so close to being white. It lost its creamy appearance. His weakness not even able to bathe himself properly. The young man's ribs were visible for anyone to see, his now more fragile form. It broke Asami's heart every time.

Akihito was finishing his cycle of the chemotherapy , the treatment this time wasn't that long like before, close to twelve or fourteen days because this time it was more intense to stop his immunity; Feilong came and went to China from time to time when his business needed his presence, other than that, Yoh took care of the job and always called his boss to inform him about the daily reports. Time seemed to move slowly in Aki's room, nothing much to do, but he loved it every time Kou and Takato came for a visit with little Tao with them. They looked hilarious in their medical clothing. As for Akihito's parents, he did not tell them. He thought about it, telling them would just hurt him them again. His husband wanted to, they deserved to know, but Akihito's tears changed his mind when he opened the subject. He didn't want them to see him weak once more, to see his parents' sad faces even when they tried their hardest to hide the emotion. Akihito just couldn't and Asami understood.

Soon, blood samples were taken again to examine Aki's immunity. With the results out, the doctor told both men that they need Feilong presence to start the final stage for the transplantation. Close to five hours later when Fei came back from China, he was discussing the procedure in the doctor's office. They would give Fei a general anesthetic to stop any kind of pain. They would use a syringe to remove bone marrow along with the stem cells from Fei's hip bone, and he would stay for at least 48 hours after the procedure for full recovery and a rest close to five days in bed at home later.

In the procedure, everything went fine and Feilong woke up, the doctor told him that he would feel a little discomfort in the area where they took the sample, but it would settle down gradually. On the other hand, a few hours later a nurse was connecting a new IV bag to Akihito's chest. The final step for him receiving the stem cells into his body, then he would stay in the hospital for at least three months for recovery until his immune system restarts once more then the doctor would discharge him after the blood tests, followed by another three months or more of recovery at home with young Akihito coming for a checkup every three weeks.

Akihito asked Asami to bring Feilong to see and thank him for what he did. It was strange that Feilong never came to visit the young man, not even once. Tao was the only one who visited along with Kou and Takato. But Asami never told Akihito that Fei came every day when he stayed in Tokyo to check on him, the older man only allowed it when he made sure that his husband was deep asleep. No matter what, Akihito could never repay Feilong, neither could the older man. When they met at last, the Akihito hugged Feilong in which to their surprise Asami didn't say a word nor move a muscle. He understood. All of them did. Aki cried his thanks in Fei's chest that caused him to cares his hand on the young man's back.

"T..thank you!.. I c…*hic* could never repay you *hic* Thank you *sob*"

"It's me Akihito who could never repay you. Helping me back then." And Feilong put a kiss on the young man's forehead after cupping his face and hugged him again. Even though he still wore the medical mask, Feilong couldn't stop himself. Asami did nothing.

Four months later, a new future began inside both Asami's and Akihito's eyes. Akihito returned home with his husband and their little daughter after saying their goodbyes to Feilong and Tao who promised to visit again soon and stay in contact as always. As for Kirishima and Suoh, they welcomed the young fighter bowing and delivered the encouragements from Asami's men to him and from themselves also, wishing a better health and a very long, healthy life surrounded by his loved ones. Kou and Takato insisted on visiting the following week, they wanted their friend to rest and regain his former self.

Everything seemed so bright with the beginning of a new day and a new life. But no one can ever tell what's tomorrow holding for us…..

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hey there everyone. I have to apologize for the delay of the update and my absence, but I was depressed in a serious way for a pretty long time and had no inspiration to even write the smallest word. Well, here's an update for you and hope you like it a little even though it's not that much.Please tell me what you think, your words means a lot. Thank you for reading (^-^)/ and sorry for any mistake after my editing.*


End file.
